Quando me dei conta da sua existência
by Jukeb0x
Summary: CAPITULO SEIS NO AR! FINALMENTE! Garota... começou James Meu nome é Evans, se a Vossa Majestade lhe custa lembrar – comentou sarcástica Evans, você não sabe onde está metendo o nariz Fic original por Hermioneweasley86, retraduzida!
1. Braço de Ferro

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens citados me pertencem, e blábláblá. A fic não visa fins lucrativos e blá, fanfic oficial por Hermione-weasley86

-----------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: Braço-de-Ferro

Lily chegava bufando raivosa à plataforma do trem escarlate. Sua irmã havia decidido adoecer justo nesse dia (para irrita-la, claro) e seu pai não pode leva-la para a Estação King Cross. Não desejava nem ao seu pior inimigo uma viagem de duas horas e meia em um ônibus com uma coruja que se acha um rouxinol, com um baú do tamanho de Santiago Bernabeu, com TPM e sem ar- condicionado. Definitivamente, não era um bom começo para seu último ano em Hogwarts.

Lily era, se podemos dizer, alguém que passa despercebida, por sua própria vontade. Era uma garota bonita, mas poucos notavam, já que não se preocupava em se arrumar demais. Seu conceito de tratamento de beleza era um banho diário, arrumar o cabelo em uma trança e depilar-se. Além disso, e para desgosto de sua mãe, se empenhava em vestir roupa esportiva e larga para ocultar sua magreza, que de certo modo lhe envergonhava; Mas não porque não comia, já que o lema de Lily era "Se está em um prato, e não se meche, devore-o", era por excesso de atividades: era a melhor aluna de seu ano e da escola toda, estava no Clube de Astronomia, Aritmancia, Encantamentos, e praticava quatro horas por dia, e em segredo, balé. Por que em segredo? Fácil, a Lily, não lhe dava alegria fazer qualquer coisa para se destacar, era feliz em seu anonimato, e era por isso que recusou a monitoria no quinto ano. Além disso, não suportava escutar comentários do tipo "É sério? Você faz balé?", sabia que não destacava precisamente por sua feminilidade, mas tanto faz.

Chegou em uma cabine vazia e colocou seu malão ali sem problema (músculos fortalecido graças ao balé), e tirou seu walkman do bolso (adorava cantar) e um livro, ou melhor, uma enciclopédia intitulada Teoria Elementar das Transformações Avançadas. Ainda eram 10:45 AM, então Elise, Kate e Ártemis demorariam um pouco para chegar. Eram amigos desde o primeiro ano, e todos estavam na Grifinória, mas Lily era a única "sangue-ruim". Elise também adorava livros, mas tinha certa queda pelo que Lily chamava de Declínio às Letras, ou seja, Runas Antigas, História da Magia e Estudo dos Trouxas. Era baixinha, mas energética, com olhos e cabelos escuros, adorava música, aliás, toava piano e guitarra muito bem. Kate era outra história. Também era louca por livros, mas os livros lhe deviam dar alergia, e tinha a língua muito afiada. Estudava só o necessário, e sempre passava raspando pela ajuda de seus amigos. Seu sonho era ser cantora e música, e tinha em claro ao que se dedicar quando saísse do colégio, além de que, como seu pai era um diplomata do Ministério, não tinha com o que se preocupar em relação a dinheiro. Era loira e alta. O ultimo era Ártemis, um garoto...diferente. Não estava tão unido às meninas como elas eram entre si, mas eram grandes amigos. Ártemis era inteligente e babava por qualquer tipo de animais estranhos e plantas, assim que, apesar da família bruxa, queria fazer faculdade trouxa de Biologia. Também não era popular, devido ao calado e reservado que era com gente que não conhecia, mas era, como dizer, fofo. Não um gostosão picante, mas um garoto doce de olhos claros e corpo até que definido, devido à suas excursões múltiplas à Floresta Proibida para ver o que Kate definia como um "montão de monstros querendo comer seus olhos cozidos".

Elise entrou na cabine, então, sorrindo, vestido de um modo tipicamente francês, de branco e preto e com uma boina.

- Bonjour, má chérie! – saudou alegremente – Está aqui há muito tempo?

-Acabei de chegar – Lily deixou seu livro e se sentou ao lado da amiga – você está triplamente chic.

- Paris é linda – contestou Elise com olhas sonhador – Há tanto pra ver...temos que ir lá, vocês se encantarão.

- Aonde? – Kate acabava de entrar, segurando a guitarra de Elise a sua.

- À Paris – contestou Lily

- Eu prefiro ficar aqui. Se eu tiver que arrastar isso tudo dez metros mais, vou ficar desconjuntada...

- Você perdeu a aposta – disse Elise, sorrindo – tem que carregar os malões.

- Que aposta? – perguntou Lily corroída pela curiosidade. Kate ficou vermelha e Elise começou a rir.

- Apostamos que Kate viraria um tomate ao ver Black... e claro, perdeu...

- Ah não, Kate! – suspirou Lily – pensava que já tinha superado isso. Black é um safado... S-A-F-A-D-O – disse dando tapinhas na cabeça da loira.

- Ele é meu primo! – se queixou Elise, brincando.

- Mas continua sendo um idiota – sentenciou Lily – Ele, Pettigrew e Potter.

- E Lupin – complementou Kate – ele também é um maroto...

- Mas não é tão idiota – Elise estava de acordo com Lily – Ele pelo menos não sai por aí com ar de "o mundo é meu, não olhe pra mim ou eu piso em você", e não tem uma namorada estúpida e esnobe...

- Seu primo ainda está com Izabel? – perguntou Lily olhando preocupada a Kate que agora colocava os malões em ordem. - Não, agora está com Moniq Sword, uma Corvinal "lindíssima, encantadora, e com só dois neurônios operantes" do sexto ano. Sério Kate, se eu fosse você, e seu meu primo gostasse de mim, me sentiria ofendida. As garotas com que ele sai só tem cabeça pra fazer chapinha no cabelo.

- Está bem – protestou Kate – Black nem sabe que eu existo, então mudemos de assunto. Por certo Lily, me trousse as partituras? – Lily sorriu e passou uma pasta cheia de partituras de músicas, juntamente com fitas, todas etiquetadas pela ruiva durante o verão.

- Obrigado, isso deve dar para o ano inteiro! Elas adoravam escutar música trouxa através dos aparelhos trouxas magicamente operantes em Hogwarts. Inclusive, aprendiam a tocar as canções preferidas nos momentos livres. De repente, uma loira muito arrumada entrou na cabine.

- Bem, vocês... não lembro seus nomes... façam o favor de sair da nossa cabine.

Tracy Chamber apoiava, em um gesto de analisar, as mãos no quadril. Atrás dela apareceram suas amigas, tão bonitas e populares como ela, e havia até duas garotas da Covirnal. Formavam um grupo ao que Elise chamava NTCMSP (Não Temos Cérebro, Mas Somos Populares), a "elite" das garotas de Hogwarts. Iam com os "hiper-mega-ultrapopulares" da escola, sobretudo os marotos. Era desse grupo que saiam suas namoradas.

- Tracy, querida, - disse Elise com falsa cordialidade na voz – não vejo seu nome escrito em lugar algum.

- Mas este – retrucou a loira – é a cabine justamente do lado da dos garotões bons da escola, e eu quero estar perto de meu namorado! Então, fora antes que meu Jamie chegue.

- Bem, - suspirou Kate – nós podemos ir para outra –não gostava de brigas pro besteiras.

- Como assim para outra? – ralhou Lily – olha Oxigenada, não sei com o que está acostumada, mas aqui estamos nós e aqui seguiremos e se não te agrada, diga ao "seu Jamie" que troque de cabine. Eu passo muito bem aqui.

E se sentou no assento tranqüilamente, indicando à suas amigas que fizessem o mesmo.

Tracy, pelo contrário, estava ficando de um tom feio de vermelho e as garotas que estavam com ela, murmuravam indignadas.

- Espere e verá, menina estúpida! – e a loira desapareceu, com suas amigas, pelo corredor. Kate e Elise olharam para Lily.

- Você a irritou – Kate sorria – agora saboreará a vingança das NTCMSP.

- E o que elas vão fazer? – perguntou Lily despreocupada – Acabar com minha popularidade? Não terão muito trabalho se é isso que querem.

- Pense positivo, devem te atacar com seus batons – sorriu Elise

- Sim – suspirou Lily – acho que vou sair correndo atrás de um esconderijo.

Depois do comentário sarcástico, seguiu falando com suas amigas sobre música, mas não passaram nem dois minutos e ouviram um grupo numeroso de gente se aproximando de sua cabine.

A porta se abriu.

- Oh – murmurou Elise – o Quarteto Fantástico.

Eram os marotos, acompanhados pelas garotas indignadas.

- Olá, parente! – Sirius dirigia-se sarcasticamente à sua prima – Como não percebi que você tinha algo a ver com isso?

- Olá, coisa com a qual compartilho bastante por cento de informação genética que espero que nunca se manifeste – sorria abertamente, as garotas de fora da cabine se perderam na metade do comentário. – Não entendo ao que se refere. – contestou.

Sirius bufou. Estava farto de passar vergonha por causa da prima. Era um garoto temperamental, muito lindo com seus cabelos negros e olhos azuis profundos. Muitas garotas do colégio se derretiam por ele. Como James, se achava o último biscoitinho do pacote, e achava impossível alguma garota resistir a ele. James também estava parado na porta da cabine, e tinha as mesmas atitudes em relação a mulheres que Sirius, mas ele era ainda mais arrogante. Também era lindo, com um corpo de invejar e um sorriso adorável. Remus estava apoiado em uma parede do corredor e apenas observava a cena; era o mais calmo, mas também um galã, mesmo que as garotas com que saía fossem todas do NTCMSP. Era o mais alto de todos, mas também o mais magro, tinha o cabelo castanho e uns olhos dourados adoráveis. Cumprimentou Lily com a cabeça e ela retribuiu o cumprimento. Eram amigos de sala de aula, e praticavam as mesmas matérias. O quadro era completado por Peter, mais baixo e menos atraente que os outros, mas também bonito. Kate, Lily e Elise não gostavam dele, pois diziam que tinha a mesma personalidade que uma batata assada.

- O que vocês fizeram, meninas? – James perguntou contrariado

- As "meninas" – contestou Lily – vieram aqui com a intenção de expursar-nos da nossa cabine.

- Custa muito mudar de cabine? –pergunto Sirius aborrecido – querem estar do nosso lado

- Custa muito a elas mexer seus traseiros de "Miss Universos" até a cabine de vocês? – respondeu Elise, se levantando e encarando o primo.

- São umas invejosas – grunhiu Peter – têm inveja porque elas são fantásticas – as garotas no corredor deram um sorriso cúmplice a Peter – e por isso querem aborrecer as garotas.

- Ah, sim, tenho inveja – comentou Kate com sarcasmo – já pedi horas e horas para ficar "fantástica" como elas.

- James – Remus falava pausadamente e se aproximava da porta – acho que elas têm razão, se estavam aqui antes...

Elise e Lily sorriram agradecidas.

- Só fazem isso para chatear – murmurou Sirius – até parece que você não conhece minha prima...

- O mundo não gira ao seu redor, garotão – Contestou Lily

- Sim, tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que chatear você. Olhar o ciclo de reprodução de mariposas suecas, por exemplo. – disse Elise

- Bem, vocês vão ir por bem? – perguntou James, perdendo a paciência, já que o costume de que todos fizessem o que ele queria estava presente, como sempre.

- Não!- responderam as garotas, todas juntas.

- Então sairão por mal – ameaçou Sirius

- Atreva-se á me tocar, priminho, e suas futuras gerações estarão sob possibilidade nula.

- Esperem. – Remus olhou para Lily, com um ar inteligente – Por que não resolvemos isso com um Braço-de-Ferro.

- Braço-de-Ferro??????? – perguntaram todos, exceto Lily, Elise e Kate, que sabiam das verdadeiras intenções do Lobisomem.

- Que passa? Estão com medo? Venha, quem se atreve a disputar comigo? Quem ganhar, fica com a cabine.

- Garota...- começou James Meu nome é Evans, se a Vossa Majestade lhe custa lembrar – comentou sarcástica.

- Evans, você não sabe onde está metendo o nariz. A não ser que guarde um braço de aço de baixo de todo esse suor, e que seja o triplo do seu, o que eu duvido, você vai perder.

- Então, já que está convencido, mostre toda a sua força – atiçou Elise.

Cerrando os dentes, James se ajoelhou no chão, de frente a um malão que Kate havia colocado. Lily já tinha as mangas arregaçadas de seu poderoso braço, e apoiava o cotovelo no malão. James olhou pra ela e descobriu potentes bíceps ali. As garotas paradas no corredor sorriram em êxtase e Lily levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não quero machucar você, Edans – James sorria com a vitória certa.

- É Evans, e não se preocupe por mim.

Remus se aproximou e fez sinal para começar. James apenas fez força para ganhar de uma garota, e esse erro fez com que a garota exercesse uma boa vantagem depois. Rapidamente, aumentou sua força e olhou nos olhos da ruiva. Sua cara era inexpressiva e não demonstrava fazer nenhum esforço, e também estava novamente á ponto de ganhar. O garoto fez mais pressão, mas ela estava com o braço na mesma posição. James entendeu, essa ruiva estranha estava caçoando dele, ia ganhar quando quisesse, só estava aumentando a humilhação. Olhou pra ela com fúria, e ela deu risada. Em segundos percebeu seu braço contra o malão.

- E ganhamos! – anunciou Kate.

Todos estavam surpreendidos. Essa garota alta e magra conseguiu derrotar um dos melhores jogadores de quadribol do colégio. Sirius abriu a boca, abismado. Só Lupin sorria, sabia a força da garota, apesar de não saber as causas, porque na aula de Astronomia era sempre ela q eu carregava, e com grande facilidade, o pesados telescópios, e em determinada ocasião também fizeram Braço-de-Ferro, só por brincadeira, e mesmo com sua força sobrenatural, fez muito esforço para vence-la.

- Agora, si vocês não se importam – começou Elise – podem sair da nossa cabine, nosso amigo quer entrar.

Ártemis estava perto da porta, e olhava, a cena, surpreso, até que Remus deu um passo ao lado para que ele pudesse entrar.

James ainda olhava para os olhos verdes de Lily com fúria, enquanto ela continuava indiferente.

- Potter, você precisa de mais treinamento, com esse braço você não pega o pomo nem se ele pousar sobre a sua vassoura. – Lily sorria docemente.

- Egens...

- É Evans, ou você tem Alzheimer?

- É que você não é suficientemente importante para que eu possa me lembrar de você – retrucou, tentando feri-la.

- Viva! É bom saber que não preciso me atirar aos trilhos do trem. – a garota permanecia com o sorriso no rosto.

- Você não sabe com quem 'tá se metendo – todos observavam a discussão embobalhados, ninguém dava um fora em um Maroto, a não ser que quisesse ser ridicularizado na frente do colégio inteiro.

- Quem não sabe com quem se mete é você... ainda nem aprendeu meu nome – suas amigas, Ártemis e Remus sorriram pelos trocadilhos.

James saiu como um furacão, acompanhado de sua inseparável corte. Remus ficou um minuto mais.

- Obrigado, Lupin – Lily sorria.

- É Remus, como sempre foi, Lily. E não foi nada, você tem razão, ás vezes temos que lembrar-los que são mortais.

- Igualmente – disse Elise – Você foi muito bonzinho com a gente.

- Não foi nada. – balançava a cabeça – Bonita boina –e saiu pelo corredor com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Então – Ártemis se sentou do lado de Lily – O que foi que passou?

Kate tomou ar e contou a história inteira, Ártemis rolou de rir quando contaram sobre a "Disputa Braçal".

- Mas Lily, agora as ameaças estão sobre sua cabeça: a vingança dos Marotos e das NTCMSP – Kate falavam com um tom de filme de ação.

- Definitivamente, estou correndo pra me esconder – e, despreocupadamente, pegou seu Livro-Paralelepípedo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tradutora: Sim, eu fiquei muito tempo parada. Mas eu queria re-atualizar a fic, e perdi meu e-mail antigo do então, tive que fazer tudo de novo. Devo dizer que também estou bem triste por perder todas as rewiews, então seria legal se vocês resolvessem voltar com elas.


	2. De mulheres a balões

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens citados me pertencem, e blábláblá. A fic não visa fins lucrativos e blá, fanfic oficial por Hermione-weasley86

-----------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: De mulheres a balões

Passaram o resto da viagem rindo e cantando uma ou outra canção. Quando a velha chegou com o carrinho de doces, Lily o esvaziou, literalmente, e se sentou engolindo tudo, observada pelos três amigos.

Lily, isso vai te matar – Kate olhava Lily com dor, e essa engolia dois sapos de chocolate pro vez.

- Será uma morte doce. Além disso, é melhor morrer pelo açúcar do que sufocada com uma meia calça da Chamber.

- Ou Potter te empurrando da Torre se Astronomia – seguiu o jogo Ártemis

- Claro, e, de qualquer jeito, eu vou morrer mesmo! – e comeu um Bolo de Caldeirão

Seus amigos balançavam a cabeça negativamente.

Ao anoitecer, chegaram à estação de Hogsmead, e quando finalmente conseguiram tirar da cabine as duas guitarras e o piano de Elise, que estava desmontado em um dos malões, pois nenhuma delas gostava que ninguém relasse em seus instrumentos, se aproximaram do Guarda-Caças do colégio, Hagrid, um bom amigo dos quatro, especialmente de Ártemis, j que dividiam a paixão, ou como Kate dizia, paranóia, pelos animais.

- Como foram de férias, meninos? – perguntou-lhes enquanto levava, com certa dificuldade, a multidão de alunos do primeiro ano até os barcos, no lago.

- Já sabe,-respondeu Kate- nada como Hogwarts – Hagrid sorriu por trás da barba.

- Querem ajuda com isso?

- Sim, por favor – Ártemis estava com as costas curvadas, devido à falta de costume de carregar simples pianos de duas toneladas.

Hagrid ergueu o malão sem nenhuma dificuldade, e colocou em uma das carruagens, e se despediu deles; Elise e Ártemis entraram na carruagem, mas não tinha espaço para mais nada, então Lily e Kate foram se sentar em outra, que estava vazia, e levaram uma das guitarras mágicas com elas. Quando já estavam em ponto de sair, a portinhola da carruagem se abriu: eram Sirius e Remus.

- Podemos? –perguntou Remus educadamente, enquanto Sirius fazia caretas de nojo – Não tem carruagens vazias e...

- Sim, passem, passem – Lily respondeu amável, enquanto Kate olhava o veludo do assento.

- Saibam que não estou aqui porque quero – murmurou Sirius, aborrecido.

- Saiba que voc muito menos está aqui porque quero – retrucou Lily, acomodando-se em seu lugar e ignorando a presença do moreno.

Remus começou a falar com Lily sobre os NIEM's que prestariam esse ano, enquanto Kate olhava pela janela e Sirius dizia algo como garotas estúpidas até que reparou na guitarra apoiada no banco.

- É uma guitarra? – perguntou à loira, que se assustou um pouco

- Não, Black, é um pônei, não vê? – resmungou Lily

- E você sabe tocar? – continuou Sirius, ignorando a resposta de Lily

- Não, estamos com ela porque combina com nossos sapatos – continuou a ruiva

- Sim – respondeu, timidamente, Kate

- E o você sabe tocar? – Sirius fingia não escutar Lily, mas já estava se irritando

- As cordas pares, as impares ela não sabe tocar – respondeu Lily, pela terceira vez.

- Cala a boca, Evans! Não estou falando contigo

Remus sorria, e Kate estava um pouco intimidada, mas, Lily, olhava para as unhas. Logo olhou para o moreno.

- Você disse alguma coisa?

- Ahg!

- Bem, mas, resumindo – se apressou em dizer Kate para acabar com a discussão – toco há muito tempo.

- Minha prima também toca guitarra – recordou Sirius

- Sim, e piano também.

- É que, caso não tenha se dado conta, ela é nossa amiga – disse Lily, e Sirius voltou a ignora-la

- Eu adoro cantar! – anunciou, orgulhoso, Sirius

- Respirar não é bem o que podemos chamar de cantar. – disse Lily suficientemente alto para que todos ouvissem.

Então a carruagem parou suavemente e Lily abriu a porta. Enquanto descia, Sirius comentou.

- Ha ha! Já sei porque não gosto de garotas como você...

- Por que tem cérebro? – perguntou Elise que chegava nesse momento

Remus desceu rindo da carruagem, atrás de Sirius e Kate. De carruagens próximas desceram os outros Marotos e as garotas do trem, que foram em direção a ele, liderados por Tracy.

- Oh – suspirou Kate, apoiando uma de suas mãos no quadril e levantando a outra – O NTCMSP veio em missão de resgate. É melhor irmos ajudar Ártemis com o piano.

E, rindo, as três foram ajudar o garoto, que a essa altura, já devia estar com uma Hérnia de Disco.

------------------------------------------

Os primeiros dias de aula foram normais, Lily continuava em seu discreto anonimato, mas, como uma garota inteligente, evitava James Potter, e este estava lançando fumaça depois do Braço-de-Ferro, e planejava sua vingança. Kate quis espalhar o rumor pela escola, mas Lily não deixou. Não lhe agradava nada a idéia de ter metade do colégio, ou seja, as garotas que adoravam os Deuses Marotos, querendo soltar Diabretes da Cornuália em cima dela por deixar Potter exposto ao ridículo.Para ela, foi só um meio de acabar com a discussão, já para James foi uma grande ofensa.

Na tarde do primeiro sábado, Lily arrumou sua bolsa com todas as parafernálias necessitadas para o Clube de Feitiços e para o treino de balé, e ajeitou os pesos sobre os braços e pernas. Levava um total de 20 Kg, só porque não conseguia praticar tanto quanto desejava. Kate foliava uma revista em sua cama, e Elise fazia uma tradução de Runas especialmente difícil, e soltava algumas barbaridades de tempo em tempo, recordando algumas coisas sobre toda a família de quem as inventou.

- Não esqueça de estar aqui antes das dez – comentou Kate distraída – é mais ou menos isso quando os "Holofortes-todos-sobre-nós" vão para Hogsmead. Você não vai querer encontrar com esse bando, você tem amor suficiente sozinha...

- De acordo, mamãe – Lily já se encaminhava para a porta – e faça o favor de estudar para Transfiguração, o bule que você transfigurou outro dia tinha olhos de coelho.

Kate fez um gesto militar e continuou o que estava fazendo. Lily saiu correndo até a aula de encantamentos. Quando entrou, o professor Flitwick ainda não tinha chegado, então procurou com os olhos algum lugar para sentar-se na primeira fileira. Remus balançou a mão desde sua carteira e, sorrindo, Lily dirigiu-se até ele.

- Olá! – Lily se sentou no banquinho e colocou seus livros em cima da mesa. – Oh! Como sou tonta, não tinha que trazer esse livro... – disse para si mesma, tirando um livro um tanto quanto avantajado de sua mochila.

- Transfiguração Humana? – Remus leu o título do livro, conhecia muito vem aquele livro... – Para o que você quer isso? – perguntou preocupado. Lily guardou o livro rapidamente debaixo da carteira e limitou-se a contestar:

- Bem, todos nós temos segredos, não é mesmo?

Então, Flitwick entrou. Ele e muitas vasilhas: iam aprender algum encantamento relacionado aos quatro elementos. Remus já não podia perguntar mais nada.

------------------------------------------

- Você quer ajuda? – perguntou o garoto no fim da aula, observando estranho a grandeza da mochila da ruiva.

- Não, não, eu carrego sozinha... Bem, eu vou indo... estou com pressa. A gente se vê – e saiu com tudo pelo corredor.

Quando já estava perto da Torre Leste, onde estava a sala que Dumbledore gentilmente lhe cedeu após uma série de flagrantes, lembrou-se do livro.

– Merda!

E retornou com a mesma velocidade que antes. Ao dobrar a esquina do corredor de Feitiços, ouviu algumas vozes dentro da sala. Parou, não queria aborrecer o professor Flitwick caso estivesse com alguém... Mas as vozes não eram de professor algum. A boa vontade deu passo à curiosidade, olhou pra ver se não vinha mais ninguém e espiou pela fresta da porta.

- Ela estava com isso – Remus mostrava o livro e James, Sirius e Peter deram um pulo ao vê-lo. - Esse não é... – começou James

- É – confirmou Sirius

- E o que ela faz com ele? – perguntou Peter – Ela não é um animago, é?

Lily tomou um susto do lado de fora, e se descobrissem o seu segredo? Era um animago ilegal desde os catorze anos, e só quem sabia era Ártemis. Aprenderam juntos para poder visitar a Floresta sem punições. Voltou a pegar o livro para tentar se transformar um bicho diferente, em forma de Águia não podia vasculhar entre as árvores mais baixas e não conseguia acompanha Ártemis, que se transformava em raposa.

- Até parece – disse James convencido – é uma garota-perfeita-comedora-de- livros. Não quebraria as regras nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

A Comedora-de-livros apertou os punhos lá fora. Sirius e Peter pareciam convencidos, mas Remus ainda estava com a sobrancelha franzida.

- Não seja bobo, Aluado. Nós temos é que pensar no seu castigo, isso sim... no seu e no de suas amiguinhas – os olhos de James cintilaram

- Castigo? – perguntou o lobisomem

- Ninguém desafia um Maroto – lembrou Sirius – se não quer sofrer as conseqüências.

------------------------------------------

Lily ouviu atrás da porta toda a conversa dos garotos, e começou a correr até a Torre Leste justamente no momento que os Marotos saíram da sala. Eles iam saber o que aconteceu, eram estúpidos. O que mais lhe aborrecia era que Remus não disse nada para parar os outros, e ela ainda achava que era seu amigo! O balé essa tarde foi muito rápido, e depois de recuperar seu livro, voltou para o Salão Comunal para contar Pa Kate, Elise e Ártemis o que escutou e o que tinha decidido fazer. Estes ficaram de boca aberta. Elise prontamente se ofereceu para fazer todo o possível logo que soube que seu priminho também havia lhe incluído na vingança.

------------------------------------------

No domingo de manhã, os marotos foram tomar café cedo, não queriam perder nem um segundo de sua própria brincadeirinha. Com uma poção e um pequeno suborno aos elfos, iriam conseguir que Lily, Elise e Kate inchassem como bolas depois de comer os cereais e saíssem voando por cima das mesas. E a ruiva e suas amigas não fizeram eles esperarem demais e foram ao desjejum tranqüilamente. Os quatro garotos não puseram outra cara a não ser uma incrédula ao ver as três: Elise estava com um vestido hippie enorme, com mangas tão largas que Hagrid poderia se esconder ali dentro. Lily estava com umas calças uns três números maiores do que o dela e uma camiseta com uma fotografia de um tubarão. E Kate, a mais estranha, devia ter acordado com uma veia punk saltando, estava com meias rasgadas, uma minissaia escocesa e uma blusa de gola alta. Por que elas eram tão estranhas? Será que não podiam ser como o resto das garotas da escola? Era lógico que desse jeito nenhum garoto, nem os menos populares, chegassem perto delas. Mas, rapidamente, desviaram seus pensamentos ao ver que as garotas comiam e... r... e... e! Não acontecia nada!!!!

- Olá, Pichulinho! – cumprimentou Tracy, enquanto James deu um pulo. Estava tão concentrado olhando Lily que não se deu conta da presença de sua namorada, mas logo lhe deu um beijo – Você não nota nada diferente em mim?

- Bem... han... seu cabelo? – a loira negou – A blusa? – a loira negou irritada – Os sapatos?

- Não, James, não!!! Você já não presta atenção em mim? – perguntou Tracy a ponto de chorar – o brilho labial! Não é rosa, é lilás! Você não presta atenção em nada!

- Querida, você sabe que eu... – seus amigos se escondiam atrás dos pratos para rir o quanto quisessem enquanto a loira chorava desconsoladamente – É que você está tão linda hoje que nem notei isso –Tracy se ergueu um pouco parecendo se conformar com a resposta enquanto James estrangulava seus amigos com o olhar.

Então, chegou Moniq, namorada de Sirius, Corvinal, mas tomava café com o NTCMSP, e o resto das garotas que, falando animadamente sobre o novo tom de esmalte para unhas, começaram a tomar café-da-manhã com pouca gordura, açúcar, sal e... tudo. Enquanto uma delas comentava como eram fofas as novas bolsas de Madame Malkin, alguma coisa começou a ir mal. As garotas começaram a inchar e começaram a gritar assustadas. Como se estivessem com ar quente nas veias, começaram a subir com gigantes balões de ar. A bagunça que se formou no Salão Principal foi monumental: Os professores tentando acalmar os alunos que gritavam assustados ou morrendo de rir, os marotos em cima da mesa para tentar segurar as meninas pelos pés, Potter tinha pegado Moniq e outra garota pelos tornozelos, mas elas e ele estavam voando segundos depois pelo salão como um dirigível... Enquanto Lily, Elise e Kate, acompanhadas por Ártemis que acabava de chegar, seguiram tomando café tranqüilamente, mas fazendo caras desgostosas pelo ruído de sua volta. Kate se irritou e subiu em cima da mesa da Grifinória.

- Eeeeeiiiiiiiiiii!! – gritou com sua potente voz, todo mundo ficou congelado – estamos tentando tomar café, por favor, um pouco de respeito.

Enquanto Elise e Lily se aproximaram rindo e negando com as cabeças, olharam para onde estavam os marotos e os professores, e tiraram as varinhas do bolso.

- Attacho – gritaram juntas, e de suas varinhas saíram umas cordas que agarraram as meninas-balão pelos tornozelos e em seguida, as cordas foram agarradas pelos marotos e pelos professores.

- Assim elas não escapam – sorriu Lily – e poderão tirar elas de lá de cima.

- Muito bem, senhorita Evans e senhorita Black, boa idéia! – elogiou Dumbledore sorrindo enquanto via as garotas infladas, parecia ter achado uma boa peça a que pregaram. – 50 pontos para Grifinória por demonstração prática de magia.

- E se vocês ficarem entediados podem ir até aos terrenos e faze-las voar como cometas – comentou sorrindo Elise, de modo que só quem pudesse ouvir fossem os três marotos que estavam com os pés firmes em terra – se saem voando não será uma grande perda...

Sirius e James mataram-nas com os olhos, e elas sorriram angelicalmente

- Quem disse que as amebas não voavam? – perguntou Lily e Elise diante dos garotos. Ela deu risada

- Certo, vamos. O café-da-manhã está produzindo uma sensação de inchaço em mim. Parece que sou uma enorme bóia de praia com mãos... – ironizou Elise, dando um tapinha no ombro de seu primo – o melhor nestes casos é um passeio ao ar livre, Por que não levamos a miss-goles para ver os pássaros? Com a corda dá pra dirigir bem...

- Vocês são umas p...- grunhiu Black

- Sujas e baixas – acabou James

As garotas encolheram os ombros

- Você fez alguma coisa, Elise?

- Eu? Não, só fui até as cozinhas e mudei de xícara, sabe? As nossas estavam sujas, e tem toda a questão da importância da higiene, e aquele líquido amarelo não me deixava confortável, então o deixei por ali, na mesa.

- Viram? Não fizemos nada.

E foram buscar Kate e Ártemis, enquanto os professores devolviam às garotas ofendidas suas aparência normal. Quando recuperaram sua forma, foram chorando até o dormitório pedindo uma bandeja com a cabeça dos culpados, e foram seguidas pelos marotos.

------------------------------------------

- Evans!!!!!!!! - Tracy descia a escada furiosa – Eu vou te matar!!!

Lily, que estava fazendo os deveres em uma das mesas, levantou a vista no tempo justo de esquivar uma unhada da loira. Ártemis correu para ficar entre as duas, e desciam as escadas os quatro marotos e um grupo de meninas ainda mais enfurecidas que Tracy, se possível.

Todas se lançaram sobre Lily, mas ela era muito mais ágil e se esquivou por pouco. Kate e Elise, que estavam na mesa ao lado, foram ajudar sua amiga, e em um momento sacaram as varinhas.

- Quietinhas, ou vamos desfazer as chapinhas – ameaçou Kate

- Eu também tenho varinha, menininha – e as cinco garotas enfurecidas colocaram as varinhas em punho.

- Sim, mas não sabe usar. Você me faria mais dano com seu rímel, então, quietinha – advertiu Elise – Que história é essa de atacar Lily?

- Ela fez aquilo no Salão Principal – gritou Rachel Ryan

Lily, Elise e Kate trocaram olhares duvidosos.

- Quem disse isso? – perguntou Lily

- Eles – contestou Rachel raivosa, apontando aos marotos, e o resto das meninas fizeram cara de Como você vai sair dessa, Evans?

- Ah, foi? – começou Ártemis, coçando o queixo – Eu acho que eles se confundiram, não foi Lily.

- Bem, então foi alguma delas... Eu juro que vou matar vocês – gritou Tracy

- Não, querida, foram eles – Lily apontou com orgulho aos marotos – Eu pediria para eles contarem melhor a história.

- Isso é mentira!

- Querida... – começou James – na verdade, se você me deixasse acabar de explicar.. é que...

- Foram vocês – murmurou Gilda, outra das garotas

- Não... bem, tecnicamente sim... – começou Sirius

Os Grifinórios olhavam a cena encantados. O desespero que estava se formando no NTCMSP era monumental, e Lily, Elise, Kate e Ártemis aproveitaram para sumir da Torre da Grifinória enquanto comentavam rindo da cara dos marotos e especulavam possíveis vinganças que tentariam. No quinto piso, Ártemis, Kate e Elise foram à sala de Estudo dos Trouxas. Em outra sala eles guardavam os instrumentos e Lily se despediu deles para ir treinar na Torre Leste. Mas, não ia sozinha.

- Lily – alguém chamava ela mais atrás. Era Remus

- Sim?

- Posso falar contigo?

- Sim... claro – e se aproximou dele

- Por que você fez aquilo?

- O quê?

- O das meninas. Elas não fizeram nada.

Lily virou e se afastou do lobisomem.

- Minhas amigas também não fizeram nada, e eu também não fiz nada a você, Black, nem a Pettigrew. Até posso dizer que não fiz nada, a não ser ficar na cabine que eu estava ocupando antes.

- Espera – Remus a seguiu – Mas será que você não vê que fez com que elas se irritem com a gente? E se Sirius e James perdem as namoradas?

- Ah, claro. Segundo você, eu tinha que virar uma vaca voadora para salvar a relação de seus estúpidos amigos, não é? Sinto muito, mas a mim suas vidas fantásticas são totalmente insignificantes, entende?

- Eu pensei que fossemos amigos.

- Eu também pensei. Escutei o plano de vocês, e você não me defendeu em momento algum. Pela frente você é muito amigo, mas pelas costas, não quer que ninguém sequer pense que você anda com a Evans estranha. Lupin, eu agradeceria se você nunca mais falasse comigo.

E foi, altivamente. Remus ficou no meio do corredor, sentindo que a ruiva tinha cutucado fundo e... tinha machucado.

-----------------------------------------

Notas de uma tradutora intrometida: Fico extremamente feliz que tem gente que acompanhava da outra vez e voltou a acompanhar. Terminei o capítulo 6 e já comecei o 7. Pretendo dar uns intervalos entre os capítulos, porque caso ocorra alguma emergencia, posso continuar atualizando. Obrigada a **Jehssik** (sim, a tradutora sabe realmente dosar o bom humor na fic), a **Anne** (Não coloquei o Ártemis como gay não, a intenção da autora no princípio era passar uma imagem meio... afeminada dele. E vou ser o mais rápida possível.), a **Elektra015 **(Bom saber que você fica feliz que eu voltei a traduzir), a **Luhli** (Infelizmente, perdi aquele perfil. Mas tudo bem, posto tudo de novo, me dá um tempo a mais com a tradução), a **Thaty** (Tá aqui a continuação), a **Flavinha** (Comecei a entender espanhol atrás de fanfics. Que ironia né?), a **Clarice** (Talvez o James ainda não saiba onde tá se metendo, e a **Sassah** (É o que todo mundo espera né?) .

**Comeeentem! **


	3. Coruja estúpida

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens citados me pertencem, e blábláblá. A fic não visa fins lucrativos e blá, fanfic oficial por Hermione-weasley86

-----------------------------------------

Capítulo 3: Coruja estúpida

Lily retomou sua estratégia de evitar os marotos e ao NTCMSP. Estas últimas, que não brilhavam como antes de raiva, se esqueceram rapidamente o temo, e passaram para assuntos mais importantes, como preparar a Festa de Halloween início de outubro. A estratégia de Lily incluía também Remus, que tinha tentado voltar a falar com ela várias vezes, mas a ruiva sempre fugia. Mas, em uma sexta-feira de outubro, passou o inevitável.

- Como eu quero que a lua cheia chegue rápido! – suspirou Sirius despreocupadamente enquanto iam jantar no Salão Principal.

- É, isso já ta ficando chato. – bocejou James – Quanto tempo faz que não fazemos nada aos sonserinos?

- Não sei... – murmurou Peter – Duas horas?

- Tempo demais – decidiram James e Sirius.

Remus estava alheio a conversa, estava olhando certa ruiva que empilhava umas caixas negras no fim do corredor. Seus amigos se deram conta e olharam estranhados para ele enquanto ele ia à direção dela.

- Olá.

Lily se assustou um pouco e olhou para a direita e para a esquerda: estupendo, sozinha em um corredor com os quatro marotos. Preferia enfiar o dedo no olho de um dragão.

- Temos que conversar – sussurrou Remus, para que seus amigos não ouvissem. Lily levantou uma sobrancelha. E Remus se dirigiu aos amigos – Tinha esquecido, a professora Sinistra pediu que eu ajudasse Evans a carregar as lentes novas dos telescópios até sua sala. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Os três afirmaram de modo de despedida, mas a ruiva surpreendeu a todos.

- Não.

- Como não? – perguntou Remus, achando muito estranho.

- Eu posso levar as lentes - que na realidade eram ingredientes para poções – sozinha. Não precisa se incomodar.

- Quero falar com você – voltou a murmurar o garoto

- Eu não quero falar com ninguém que inventa desculpas porque tem vergonha de mim – murmurou ela também.

- Vamos, Remus. Edgray pode levar as caixas sozinha – apressou-lhe James.

- Eu me chamo Evans!! E-V-A-N-S! Se você não consegue decorar uma merda de sobrenome de cinco letras, simplesmente me ignore! – gritou Lily.

- Pra mim tanto faz como você chama! – gritou James

- E pra mim tanto faz se você se acha legal!

- E pra mim tanto faz que você seja muito chata!

- Ta, ta! – parou a briga Remus – Nós captamos a essência do assunto: Tanto faz pra vocês.

Lily cruzou os braços contrariada, e James olhou pra ela com desprezo.

- Então, vamos? – perguntou Sirius, impaciente.

- Vão indo – respondeu Remus

- Edges pode levar isso sozinha – falou James.

No exato momento em que Lily ia gritar pra que James comprasse uma memória, Remus tapou a boca dela.

- Quero falar com ela. Ela é minha amiga.

Seus três amigos adquiriram cara de desentendimento, e Lily se surpreendeu.

- Sua amiga? – perguntou Peter

- Sim, uma das minhas melhores amigas – respondeu Lupin – já era hora de vocês saberem.

E pegou umas das tantas caixas que Lily tinha que levar. A garota fez a mesma coisa e eles foram pelo corredor.

- Lily, eu só queria...

- Não precisa. – interrompeu a ruiva

- Sim, eu queria

- De verdade, não precisa – depois de uns segundos em silêncio, Lily começou a rir – Não sabia que você era tão fofo. Sim, umas das minhas melhores amigas. Já era hora de vocês saberem.

Remus olhou pra ela entre divertido e furioso.

- Não era o que você queria, Edgray?

- Há, há – imitou sarcasticamente – diga, Potter não tem mais que um neurônio ou é só aparência?

- É uma boa pessoa – começou Remus – os três são. Já me ajudaram e ainda me ajudam muito.

Lily só afirmou. Seguiram conversando e ambos se alegraram que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes. Depois de ordenas todas as caixas, Lupin foi até o Salão Principal e Lily de despediu dele, tinha combinado de ir at a Torre da Grifinória para descer pra jantar com Ártemis.

Chegou ao Salão Comunal e se sentou perto da lareira para esperar o amigo, enquanto isso folheava uma revista. Em poucos segundos, ouviu um ruído que vinha de uma das janelas. Aproximou-se dos vitrais para ver o que se passava lá fora. Era Betty, sua coruja. Um passarinho estúpido cujo ego era comparável ao de Potter e Black juntos.

Lily abriu a janela e a presumida coruja de penas azuladas entrou fazendo

uma algazarra.

- Deixa de fazer besteira, Betty, e dá logo o que tem pra me dar – disse Lily, cansada

Mas Betty se empinou e ficou tensa sem nenhuma intenção visível de entregar algo à sua dona. Deu leves pios com a garganta.

- Não é momento pra choradeira – Lily começou a perder a paciência e esticou a mão até a coruja, que saiu voando – Passarinho demoníaco! Dá minha carta! Agora!

- Se você fosse um pouco mais amável com ela...- Ártemis baixava as escadas sorrindo.

- Amável? Se ela der minha carta eu serei amável! Serei tão amável que a comerei com pena e tudo! – Lily tentava em vão pegar a vaidosa coruja – Além de se atrasar, vem aqui em cima e fica com frescura no meio das penas para dar o que tem que me dar. Tonta!

Isso foi demais para o orgulho de Betty, que foi voando até o corujal com a carta de Lily.

- Ahhhh! – gritou Lily – tanto faz, seja o que for, pode esperar até amanhã.

Então, desceu com Ártemis para jantar.

Quando entraram no Salão Comunal, todo mundo já estava jantando, e iam em direção a mesa da Grifinória para sentar-se com Kate e Elise, quando Dumbledore se levantou de sua cadeira.

- Parabenisemos todos a nova Monitora-Chefe da Grifinória deste ano, juntamente com James Potter – e o Salão havia ficado mudo, mas começaram a aplaudir, mas não sabiam quem.

Lily e Ártemis aplaudiram também, e foram de sentar em seus lugares. Mas Dumbledore voltou a falar.

- Não, não se sente, senhorita Evans, suba aqui um momento para lhe apresentar.

Lily ficou branca e estacada no chão. Ela não podia ser Monitora, tinha recusado, e muito menos Monitora-Chefe. Todo o salão estava olhando a ruiva. Seus amigos pareciam ter desencaixado a mandíbula, e os marotos e o NTCMSP não pareciam muito contentes.

- A senhorita Evans – continuou Dumbledore – recusou ser Monitora há dois anos, mas, em virtude da ida de um dos monitores do Sexto ano até Beauxbatons. Voltei a oferecer o cargo, e fiquei com uma surpresa grata ao não receber sua carta recusando!

Lily então, enxergou a luz. Betty... a carta... Como ia recusar o cargo se o estúpido passarinho não lhe entregou a carta?

Subiu até a mesa dos professores e olhou à massa de alunos. Justamente quando ia recusar o cargo diante de toda a escola, James se levantou.

- Eu não a quero como Monitora-Chefe!

- É, mas você não tem que opinar sobre o assunto – Lily tinha mudado rapidamente de opinião, só pra contrariar ao prepotente Potter – Só quero dizer que me sinto lisonjeada pelo cargo e que exercerei tão bem quanto for possível.

E andou até a mesa com muita dignidade, sem fazer caso aos discretos aplausos que seguiram seu mini-discurso.

James seguia protestando, mas Sirius tapou sua boca enquanto negava com a cabeça.

- Você não nos disse nada – disse Kate, brava, quando Lily se sentou e começou a engolir do seu lado.

- Porque eu não sabia – contestou –A idiota da Betty não me trouxe a carta. Acabei de aceitar só pra irritar Potter.

Elise deu risada.

- Nossa, que Monitores-Chefes desestabilizados que temos esse ano – comentou Ártemis – Aliás, a partir de amanha você vai ser uma pessoa importante, tem certeza que deseja ser vista conosco? – brincou.

- Há, há! Que engraçado.

E seguiu suportando as piadas de seus amigos enquanto jantava duas vezes mais que o normal. Quando estava nervosa, ficava com fome.

-----------------------------------------

As técnicas de Lily para controlar os estudantes desbocados eram, no mínimo, curiosas: Se dois alunos brigavam, os enfeitiçava para que andassem o dia inteiro de mãos dadas. Se faziam feitiços nos corredores, fazia com que a pessoa não largasse a varinha até decorar o Soneto de Camões "Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver, é ferida que dói e não se sente...". Se gritavam nos corredores, fazia com que cantassem todo o dia a musiquinha dos Teletubbies. Enfim, Lily conseguiu o que vários Filchs não conseguiriam: civilização em Hogwarts. O bom era que nunca descontava pontos, já que James o fazia por ela, e ele favorecia claramente os Grifinórios. Lily se converteu, em pouco tempo, em uma pessoa respeitada. A mudança não agradou muito à ruiva, mas valia a pena só pra ver a cara aborrecida de Potter cada vez que a via. Uma tarde, no meio de outubro, Lily entrou no dormitório e caiu em cima de sua cama, e tirava os pesos.

-O que estão fazendo? – perguntou se incorporando lentamente para ver suas duas amigas.

- Nós? Nada – Kate fez cara inocente enquanto escondia algo atrás das costas. Lily levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sei.

- Como foi o balé hoje, Lily? – perguntou Elise – Você deveria deixar a gente ir ver uma vez.

- É muito chato – contestou Lily. A verdade era que dançar em publico a deixava nervosa. Elise tinha conseguido seu objetivo: desviar de tema.

- Aliás, Lily, amanhã, pela tarde, você vai fazer alguma coisa? – perguntou Kate

Lily revisou sua memória, de noite ia dar uma volta na floresta com Ártemis. Iam sempre, mas na lua cheia era mais divertido, e no dia seguinte era dia de lua cheia.

- Não. Estarei dançando, como sempre. Vocês querem fazer alguma coisa?

Kate e Elise encolheram os ombros.

-----------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, pela tarde, a ruiva dançava na Torre Leste e reflexionava. Kate e Elise estavam estranhas no dia anterior, ficaram cochichando todas as aulas e rindo toda vez que olhavam para ela. Tinha ameaçado Ártemis para que contasse o que se passava, mas ele respondeu que tinha jurado pela sua coleção da "National Geographic" que não ia dizer nada, então, ela seguia dançando uma coreografia do segundo ato do Quebra-nozes e rachando a cabeça tentando descobrir o que se passava.

De repete, Elise entrou na sala correndo.

- Lily! Você não sabe o que aconteceu...! Ah, meu deus! – Elise estava muito nervosa

Lily parou a vitrola e foi correndo até Elise.

- Quê? O que aconteceu? – a rodeava

- Eu não sei o que a Kate tem! Acho que ela está morrendo! Vem, por favor!

- Vamos!

- Não vai se trocar? – perguntou Elise levantou uma sobrancelha. Lily estava com um collant preto de alças finas, meia-calça, sapatilha, e estava com um coque.

- Como você quer que eu me troque se Kate está morrendo? Onde ela está? – perguntou Lily nervosa

- Ah, certo! Vamos, corre! Na sala de Estudo dos Trouxas – mas enquanto Lily saia correndo, Elise aproveitou para pegar sua bolsa, com uns shorts branco que usava às vezes, sabia que Lily ia querer matar-las, mas pelo menos ela teria uns shorts...

Lily corria muito rápido, principalmente porque não estava com 20 quilos de peso, e logo chegou na sala de Estudo dos Trouxas. Abriu a porta violentamente e entrou correndo. Mas... Kate estava sentada, tranqüilamente, com a guitarra apoiada nas pernas... um momento. O que estava acontecendo? O que era esse cochicho de assombro que ouvia à sua esquerda? Oh, não! Todos os alunos do sétimo ano de Estudo dos Trouxas estavam ali, e isso significava que todos os alunos do Sétimo ano, menos Lily e outros três.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritou e saiu correndo da sala fechando a porta tão violentamente como havia aberto. Elise chegava correndo pelo corredor com os shorts brancos de Lily na mão.

- Eu te mato! – gritava Lily, vermelha e tremendo.

- Eu te disse para se vestir... – comentou Elise

- Como você queria que eu me vestisse se você disse que Kate estava morrendo?

- Morrendo? – Kate acabava de sair também – nossa, Elise, você exagerou um pouco...

- Foi idéia tua! – se queixou a morena

- É...

- De quem foi a idéia de me deixar ridicularizada diante de todo o alunado da escola? – gritou Lily

- Não de todo, só do Sétimo Ano – murmurou Kate Lily bufou

- Não se irrite – se antecipou Elise – Não queriamos te ridicularizar...

- A gente não sabia que você se vestia de um jeito tão sexy pra dançar – Ártemis também acabava de sair da sala – Eu já disse pra todo mundo que você tem certo medo de entrar em cena

- Você também? – Lily estava começando a realmente ficar irritada

- É que você precisa nos ajudar – finalizou Kate – temos que apresentar um projeto de Estudo dos Trouxas, e pensamos em fazer por música, o fato é que decidimos apresentar duas ou três músicas. Mas precisamos que você cante e toque guitarra.

- E por que não me pediram? – perguntou Lily

- Você aceitaria? – perguntou Ártemis

- Não! - Então, foi por isso.

- Agora, você vai fazer isso pra gente? – perguntou Kate

- Claro que não.

- Então, dará a Potter uma grande satisfação – comentou Elise com voz baixa

Isso pareceu captar a atenção da ruiva, que, tentando soar despreocupada, perguntou:

- Por quê?

- Por que, quando falamos que íamos te buscar para que cantasse, ele disse que um gato se enforcando canta melhor que você.

- Dá esses shorts aqui. Enquanto se vestia, os outros três trocaram sorrisos: tudo havia saído como o planejado

-----------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, todo mundo comentava o acontecido.

- Esa era Lily, Lily? A monitora? – perguntava um assustado Peter – Ela é um avião.

Sirius mexia cabeça de cima para baixo, recordando a garota alta e de corpo esbelto de... maiô?

- Se ela usasse mais vezes o maiô e não usasse roupa de saco de batatas pela escola, teríamos dado conta – comentou

- Do que vocês tão falando? – Tracy estava indignada – Nenhuma garota decente sairia pela escola de maiô, e muito menos com corpete, fica ridículo!

- Cinco anos de Estudo dos Trouxas e vocês não se deram conta que Lily estava como uma bailarina? – perguntou Remus negando com a cabeça – Não era um maiô, nem um corpete. Era um collant.

- Bailarina? – perguntaram todos estranhados – o que Lily temia se realizou, todo mundo sabia que era bailarina

- Talvez seja parte do figurino – Remus encolheu os ombros.

James, por outro lado, estava de boca aberta. Estava concentrado demais no que tinha visto. Essa garota não deixava de surpreende-lo.

Então, a porta abriu e os quatro amigos entraram. Lily evitava olhar para as pessoas, se sentou em seu banquinho e pegou a guitarra de Elise. Não tocava tão bem como ela, mas se garantia. Kate se sentou do seu lado com o baixo e Elise se dirigiu ao piano.

- O que tenho que tocar? – perguntou sussurrando

- Yesterday, dueto comigo – respondeu Kate, e Lily fez uma cara surpresa. Era justamente uma das músicas que mais tocava ultimamente, Kate adivinhou seus pensamentos – Não pensou que a gente fosse te trazer sem ensaiar, né?

Ártemis estava apresentando as meninas, enquanto estas faziam um sonorus pra que todos ouvissem bem.

- As meninas interpretarão duas canções. Para começar, Yesterday, dos Beatles, um conhecido grupo Trouxa.

As três garotas começaram a tocar e cantar. As vozes de Lily e Kate se acoplavam bem e soavam pela sala toda, faziam uma boa dupla, acompanhadas pelo baixo, pela guitarra, e pelo piano.

Os alunos ficaram abobados com a música. Algumas garotas, que escutavam a música pela primeira vez, estavam chorando, inclusive as do NTCMSP tiverem que fazer grande esforço para seguir demonstrando desagrado. Quando acabaram, toda a sala aplaudiu, e as garotas sorriram, acenando ligeiramente com a cabeça.

- E agora? – perguntou Lily desejando acabar - Bem... Flash Dance - Tenho que lembrar de matar vocês quando sair daqui. – disse Lily com os dentes cerrados. Enquanto Ártemis anunciava a segunda canção e Elise "trocava" seu piano por um teclado, e Kate preparou a caixa acústica. Dessa vez o publica se entusiasmou, e os aplausos foram ensurdecedores. Todo mundo gostou da música, até Moniq e Rachel se levantaram para dançar, como outras garotas, o que irritou muito Tracy. As garotas agradeceram enquanto alguns pediam outra canção, mas Lily saiu da sala antes que suas amigas voltassem a fazer uma suja chantagem emocional. Tinha decidido não voltar ao Salão Principal, no mínimo, por um mês. Tudo tinha seu lado positivo, claro: Elise e Kate tiraram um Excepcional com méritos.

-----------------------------------------

Remus ia até a enfermaria, em duas horas já estaria anoitecendo, e tinha que ir à Casa dos Gritos. Quando passou pelo quinto andar, ouviu uma música, a música de um piano... olhou no relógio, faltava ainda bastante tempo. A música vinha da sala de Estudo dos Trouxas. Espiou, e viu Elise perto da janela.

- Não gosto que espiem quando toco, Lupin – murmurou Elise sem se mexer nem deixar de tocar.

Remus se assustou.

- Como você me ouviu?

- Você não é o único com ouvido bom na escola.

Remus se aproximou da garota e ficou atrás dela.

- "Claro de luna"... é uma canção muito bonita.

- É sim – Elise tocou muitas teclas de uma vez e se levantou – mas acho que você não gosta muito da lua...

Remus olhou nos olhos dela, assustado, e ela sorriu.

- Deveria se apressar – murmurou – já está anoitecendo

E saiu da sala rapidamente

-----------------------------------------

- Evans! – Lily virou, tinha decidido ir jantar na cozinha, preferia não ver ninguém.

Era James quem chamava, alguns metros atrás no corredor.

- Você aprendeu meu sobrenome ou escreveu na mão pra não esquecer mais?

- Há, há. Vai jantar?

- Sim, na cozinha.

- Desço com você.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu também vou jantar

- E não pode ir sozinho?

- Prefiro ir contigo.

- Potter, não tente brincar comigo, ou você vai ver só.

- Não se ache importante. Só quero comer.

Lily encolheu os ombros e seguiu seu caminho até a cozinha, com James ao seu lado, quieta. Entraram no amplo ambiente subterrâneo, e agarraram quantidades consideráveis de comida, e se sentaram para devorar.

- Que outros segredos você tem? – perguntou James de repente

Lily olhou pra ele com seus olhos verdes, desafiante.

- Que segredos?

- Já sabe – James rodava o macarrão – você é uma garota forte, cantam toca guitarra, é muito boa em quase todas as aulas... e cada dia parece haver mais que isso.

- Eu te dou medo?

- Você me intriga – respondeu o garoto de cabelos revoltados – achei que sabia tudo, de todo mundo, e você aparece e...

- Você nem sabia que eu existia, Potter. Pode acontecer o mesmo com muitas outras pessoas. James negava com a cabeça.

- Não. Eu pensei nisso, você e suas amigas são as únicas pessoas no castelo inteiro que eu apenas conheço. E não sei por quê.

- Nunca tivemos interesse que você nos conhecesse.

- Como assim? Todo mundo gosta de mim.

- Por isso mesmo. Nós não somos todo mundo, somos simplesmente nós, e gostamos de quem achamos que devemos gostar, quem gosta da gente pelo o que somos, não temos que gostar do Deus do colégio pra ser alguém.

- Você se equivoca, Evans. Eu quero te conhecer.

- Pois eu estou muito bem sem você me conhecer.

- Então será um desafio – os olhos de James brilhavam.

- Que medo – ironizou Lily – não sei o que sua namorada irá achar quando souber toda sua vontade de conhecer minha pessoa. Mesmo não sendo bonita e popular, ainda sou uma garota, e não acho que ela vai gostar muito – e de levantou para logo desaparecer.

- Eu conseguirei – murmurou James

-----------------------------------------

A lua banhava a clareira da Floresta aonde um cervo, um lobo, um cachorro e um rato dormiam. O lobo parecia estar muito cansado, a madrugada estava próxima, e seus estranhos companheiros pareciam igualmente exaustos. De repente, o lobo deu uma forte sacudida inesperada, e começou a correr até o castelo. Seus companheiros não tardaram nem dois segundos para correr também, mas o lobo já tinha uma grande vantagem e logo poderia entrar na escola... Então, entre a folhagem, apareceu uma águia enorme, de cor fogo que se colocou entre o lobo, impedindo ele de ver, com suas asas, o lobo tentava afasta-la com suas garras, mas a águia era persistente. Um golpe foi definitivo, cortou boa parte das costas da bela águia, e o lobo ficou livre de novo, mas o cervo e o cachorro já tinha alcançado eles, e puderam acalmar seu companheiro, enquanto a águia se retorcia de dor no solo. Uma vez que tivessem controlado o lobo, o cervo se aproximou do animal ferido e lambeu a ferida das costas... pode ver que os olhos do lindo animal eram verdes... Mas em seguida apareceu outro visitante noturno, um lobo de pele clara e olhos negros que rosnou no instante para que o cervo deixasse a ave. E em seguida a arrastou floresta adentro, sem que o cervo pudesse segui-los.

* * *

**Notas de uma tradutora intrometida: **SÓ 4 rewiews. Fiquei até triste. Tem problema não. As atualizações tão demorando porque ando sem tempo, mas dessa vez eu termino essa tradução.

Comentem:)**  
**


	4. Sem asinhas, por favor

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens citados me pertencem, e blábláblá. A fic não visa fins lucrativos e blá, fanfic oficial por Hermione-weasley86

-----------------------------------------

Capítulo 4: Sem asinhas, por favor

Remus olhava o teto da Ala Hospitalar e suspirava. Ultimamente haviam sido muito inconscientes, e a noite anterior poderia ter ocorrido uma desgraça, se não fosse pela águia... se revolveu incômodo, por sua culpa, o animal estaria morto ou ferido gravemente, ou, provavelmente, o lobo teria feito dele um café-da-manhã... Por sua culpa. Umas lágrimas tímidas rebelaram-se em seu rosto: estava cheio de tudo aquilo, de não dominar-se, de fazer mal a inocentes...

- Remus! - a cortina do lado direito havia se aberto de repente e o lobisomem limpou suas lágrimas - Você por aqui!

Lily sorria desde a cama ao lado, estava com a camisola da Ala Hospitalar e parecia pálida.

- Lily! O que faz aqui? Tracy conseguiu te atirar da Torre?

- Não, ams terei mais cuidado a partir de agora com isso - e então apontou para a barriga - indigestão. Nunca misture chocolate e curry. Não é uma boa idéia

Remus rui com vontade ao ver a cara de circunstâncias da ruiva. Ela semrpe conseguia faze-lo sorrir, era fran,ca alegre, inteligente, bonita... bonita? A verdade era que sim, era muito bonita, e se alegrava de poder contar com alguém como ela ao seu lado.

- E o que aconteceu contigo? Sobredose de açúcar?

-Hehe. No. Um pouco de febre. Hey, Lily, por que não me disse que cantava tao bem? - perguntou com voz de sarro.

- Porque não canto bem. Kate e Elise o fazem muito melhor, você memso viu.

- O único que vi foi metade da escola babanda diante da Monitora em roupa íntima. - Lily atirou a almofada na cara dele - Ei! Eu não tenho culpa se você é uma pervertida.

Como resposta, Lily tentou recuperar sua almofada e comçou a dar-lhe golpes com ela. Remus ria, esquivava, e pedia por compaixão entre os golpes e a ruiva exigia desculpas. No final, ele conseguiu tirar a almofada e ela subiu na cama dele para fazer cócegas até que ele devolvesse. O lobisomem ria e mantia a desplumada almofada fora de alcance, e ela cada vez mais perto dele. Quando suas respirações cessaram, com a face a poucos centimetros, Lily se deu conta da situação, deixou de rir e saltou rapidamente da cama ao solo.

- D-desculp-pe...-começou a gaguejar Lily, vermelha diante do desconcerto de Remus, que tampouco tinha idéia do que havia sucedido e tossia nervosamente.

- Lily Evans!!!! - Kate acabava de entrar na Ala Hospitalar e olhava com olhos de fúria - Posso saber em que demonio voce esta pensando? - Lily, que estava no meio da Ala Hospitalar, ficou branca, será que Kate viu o que acabou de suceder? - Quer fazer o favor de ir para a caba, você está doente! -E dizendo isso se aproximou de Lily, a obrigou a deitar an cama, e a cobriu - Você é uam inconsciente, uam despreocupada! - Kate seguia brigando - Você acha que é normal caminhar descalça por uma enfermeria com essa camisola de papel? Faça o favor de usar um pouco de cérebro!

Lily concordava assustada e olhava Kate com olhos de terror, emoções demais seguidas para uma garota tão equilibrada como ela.

- Kate, quando você se der conta de que não estamos sozinhos na enfermaria, baixará o tom de voz? - Ártemis, que tinah entrado com Elise atrás de Kate, se acomodava aos pés da cama da ruiva, e apontava para a porta, daonde James, Sirius e Peter observavam divertidos...

- Oops... - Kate fechou a cortina do dossel de Lily para evitar que os marotos a vissem envermelhar - não tinha me dado conta...

Elise, que também se acomodou aos pés da cama de Lily, lhe dava tapinhas nas costas - Olhe pelo lado positivo, agora meu primo tem que ter te notado...

Kate ruborizou-se e olho para outro lado um pouco consternada.

-E como está a sex-symbol da escola? - brincou Ártemis

- Pare - murmurou Lily, enquanto seus amigos riam - Não vejo graça que minahs amigas me chantageiem para cantar semi-nua diante de toda a escola - disse cruzando os braços emburrada.

- Não era toda a escola, e você estava vestida - respondeu Kate, sorrindo, como se isso fosse desculpa suficiente - E agora, conte-nos o que passou otnem a noite ou não te dou os sapos de chocolate que trouxe, já que Ártemis não quis dizer nada.

Lily sorriu quando ouviu "chocolate" e fez sinal para que seus amigos se aproximassem.

- Tivemos... probleminhas na floresta - sussurou para que os marotos não a ouvissem. Kate e Elise também sabiam do segredo de Lily e Ártemis.

- Essas coisas asquerosas que você vai ver... - Kate fazia caretas de nojo - Te disse mais de mil vezes que são mais perigosas que uma bomba...

- Não foi isso - respondeu Ártemis, ofendido - E não sao coisas, sao...

- Tá, tá - cortou Elise, cansada. Logo levantou as sobrancelhas e fez gesto com a cabeça indicando a cama de Remus.

Lily concordou.

- Quer dizer que...? Oh, não, Lily! Ele te mord...

- Shhhh - Ártemis tapou a boca de Kate - quer que a escola itneira saiba?

- Só foi um arranhão nas costas, dissemos à Madame Pomfrey que caí na banheira...

- E ela acreditou? - perguntou Elise

- Nunca pergunta muito - Lily sorria - não é a primeira vez que nso vê chegar assim...

- Inconscientes... - setenciou Kate, negando com a cabeça - e ele sabe que você...

- Claro que não! E vamos mudar de assunto... - Lily indicou outra vez a cortina e mandou ficarem quietos - Aonde estão os sapos de chocolate?

-----------------------------------------

- Remus! Há quanto tempo! - Sirius tinha se jogado sobre o amigo e depois se deitou na cama, ao seu lado.

- Sim - repsodeu Remus, tentando afastar Sirius - exatas quatro horas...

- São muitas horas - respondeu Sirius, nquanto desembrulhava um caramelo da mesinha de Remus - E o que minah prima louca faz aqui?

- Veio ver Lily, e ela não é louca... - contestou Remus, observando ocmo Sirius acabava com seus doces.

- Evans? O que houve? - perguntou James desde os pés da cama.

- Indigestão - disse Remus balançando os ombros.

James levantou uma sobrancelha com cara de dúvida, mas não perguntou mais nada.

- E você, como está? - perguntou Peter.

- Bem... mas... foi pro pouco - Remus baixou o olhar e seus amigos trocaram olhares de preocupação.

Sirius deixou um sapo de chocolate na metade sobre a mesinah e deu um tapinha em Remus

- No fim, não aocnteceu nada..

- É, mas poderia ter passado - repsondeu, bravo consigo mesmo, Remus - E vai saber o que aconteceu com a pobre águia!

- É só um passarinho - disse Peter, sem dar importância, rapidamente ganhou outro olhar reprovatório dos três.

- Não é só um passarinho, Rabicho - disse James ajeitando os óculos. Sirius e Remus concordaram - Nos livrou de uma boa.

-----------------------------------------

Poucas horas depois, a Ala Hospitalar estava em silêncio. Alguém entrou cautelosamente e Remus ouviu como alguém abia e fachava as cortinas da cama de Lily. Então, esse alguém se dirigiu até sua cama.

- Remus? - Elise colocava a cabeça entre as cortinas

- Elise! - sorriu - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim ver Lily, mas está dormindo - ficou de pé ao lado da cama.

- Como você está?

- Bem... - Remus se sentia incômodo com essa garota que parecia saber tanto dele. Ali estava ela, olhando com uma mescla de doçura e desafio, e ele sem saber quanto nem o que ocultava esse sorriso. -Essa mesma tarde Madame Ponfrey me dará alta.

Elise sorriu um pouco mais.

- Que bom. Bom, eu vou indo. Fique bom logo... - E afastou a cortina para sair

- Elise... - a garota virou - como me ouviu?

A mroena voltou a sorrir e apoioi a mão na cabeceira na cama.

- Tenho uam audição aguçada, e sua maneira de respirar é inconfundível - levou um dedo ao labio e olhou para o teto pensativa - Se nãosoubesse que é você... diria que é um animal... - logo lhe sorriu enigmaticamente e desapareceu.

Remus acrescentou mais uma preocupação à sua lista gigantesca: Descubrir se Elise sabia seu segredo.

-----------------------------------------

Os raios da lua da meia-noite se filtravam pelas janelas da Ala Hospitalar. Lily lia um volume de encantamentos em sua cama. Estava sozinha. Madame Ponfrey tinha ido dormir, mas ela não tinah sono. As cortinas da ua direita abriram-se, dando-lhe um susto.

- Olá, você - James havia entrado no dossel de Lily.

- Olá, coisa - cumprimentou a garota - Seu amigo saiu essa tarde, não está aqui. Saia.

- Que mala.

- Que nada, sou um encanto - a ruiva piscava comicamente.

- Na verdade, vim ver você.

- Já me viu, pode ir - repsondeu Lily voltando a leitura de seu livro.

- Queria falar contigo - James sentou na cama da garota e ela dedicou a ele um olhar aborrecido.

- Potter, você tem namorada, por que ela não tem que ouvir isso?

- Eu estava me perguntando - continuou Jame,s ignorando-a - por que está na Ala Hospitalar - Lily levantou a vista do seu livro e se encontrou com os olhso dele - Remus disse que foi uma indigestão, mas ontem jantou comigo, e você comeu normalmente... e por outro lado, nãoacho que uma indigestão faça você ficar o dia todo na Ala Hospitalar.. uma poção ajeita tudo... O que acha?

- Que você tem que comprar uma vida e me deixar em paz - respondeu Lily tentando ocultar seu nervosismo.

- Bem, outro segredo de minha ruiva favorita - sorriu James.

- Retire o "meu" e o "favorita", se não for incômodo. Acho que respirar na mesma atmosfera que você estraga meu cérebro, então, por favor, saia.

- Não tem nada pra me dizer?

- Não tenho que te dar explicações da minha vida - respondeu cortante.

Trocaram olhares por uns segundos. Desafio e curiosidade eram as palavras legíveis nos olhos de James, e Lily oferecia resistência.

- Certo - James se levantou - Melhoras.

- Terei - murmurou educadamente

- Espero - disse James de costas e fechando a cortina atras de si.

-----------------------------------------

Os dias seguitnes foram um tanto quanto agitados para Lily, lise e Kate. Não deixavam pedir-lhes que cantassem ou tocassem algo,como se fossem palhaças de circo, e perderam o anonimato que tão bem traziam para fazer os que lhe dessem vontade. Ensaiar se converteu em uma odisséia para evitar que so estudantes mais novos fossem espiar. Mas, como sempre, a novidade se perdeu em uns dias, e puderam recuperar sua tranqüilidade relativamente. Relativamente porque James no bobeava em sua missão em perseguir Lily, e se adicionarmos o fato que a parte masculina do colégio descobriu que debaixo dos metros de roupa, a ruiva tinha pernas, entenderemos porque Lily tentou assassinar Elise depois de ter que fazer uma Olimpíada por Hogwarts para conseguir ir treinar.

" Não sei como o idiota do Potter sempre me encontra", pensava. E era certo, ao dobrar as esquinas, atrás das estátuas, na porta do banheiro, James a vigiava incansavelmente e ela estava começando a se irritar. Tinha a sorte, de ao menos, quando tinha treino, James estava treinando Quadribol, assim, não haviam descoberto esse "segredo" ainda...

-----------------------------------------

O Halloween estava perto e o colégio estava se preparando para celebra-lo. Dumbledore havia aceitado a proposta do NTCMSP de fazer um baile à fantasia, coisa estúpida na opinião de Elise e, segundo, Kate, uma desculpa para as "venham-rapazes"poderem se vestirem de princesinhas, mas, iam assim mesmo. A que não tinha idéia era Lily, não havia ido em nenhum dos bailes desde que entrou na escola e pensava que esse não era uma exceção. Dois dias antes do esperado baile, os quatro amigos estavam na sala de Estudo dos Trouxas escutando uma das fitas de Lily.

- E do que vocês vão se fantasiar? - perguntou Ártemis de repente

- Eu de Mulher-Gato, e Elise de dançarina do ventre - Kate disse isto enquanto Elise havia dito que "Não vou contar", ou seja, Kate ganhou um golpe no ombro da "dançarina".

- Que sexys - disse Ártemis rindo pela cara de brava de Elise - Tem companhia?

- Não seja tarado... - ironizou Kate

Todos riram pelo ocorrido.

- Não diga bobagens, Kate, só falta que os homens no colégio descubram que você tem corpo e não largarão mais. Veja a Lily - a mencionada mostrou a ligua - Eu vou de Julio Cesar -Ártemis adotou uma postura altiva, que fez as garotas rirem de novo - E você, Lily?

- Eu não vou - respondeu distraída

- Como não vai? - perguntou Ártemis escandalizado enquanto Kate e Elise faziam cara de cansadas.Estavam cheias de tentar convencer Lily, haviam tentando tudo: chantagem emocional, suborno, pendura-la numa gárgula e ameaçar não tira-la de lá sem que aceitasse ir... - Você tem que ir ao baile, é nosso ultimo Halloween em Hogwarts.

- Não gosto de bailes, muita gente, muito barulho... e não tenho fantasia nem par.

- Ninguém tem par - respondeu Ártemis - ninguem disse que tem que ir acompanhado.

- Mas continuo sem ter uma fantasia, e em dois dias não posso conseguir um decente - esse era um argumento definitivo, Lily sorriu triunfante enquanto seus tres amigos se davam por derrotados.

De repente, Elise levantou o rosto.

- Se conseguirmos uma fantasia, você vem, não é?

- Mmmmmmm...

- Agora já não tem desculpa - ameaço Ártemis - ou vou achar que voce se acha importante demais para vir conosco.

- Ártemis... - suplicou Lily, mas o garoto negava com a cabeça - Está bem, mas só se eu não tiver que ir vestida de pizza, baralho, ou coisas do tipo...

- É um trato - disseram Ártemis, Kate e Elise, juntos.

-----------------------------------------

No salão comunal, os três marotos jogavam poker enquanto suas amigas comentavam, pela vigésima sexta vez, os esplêndidos trajes que usariam, todos derivados de princesas ou damas. James, Sirius, que seguia com Moniq, rompendo todos os recordes, e Remus, começavam a perguntar-se quanto tempo uma garota poderia falar de sapatos e saias. Eles haviam decidido se vestir d'Os Três Mosqueteiros, e Peter iria combinando com sua namorada, de pirata. Enquanto Rachel, Gilda, Tracy e algumas mais estavam comentando qual era o tamanho ideal dos saltos, entraram Kate, Lily e Elise.

- Do que elas se fantasiarão? - murmurou James enquanto olhava para elas.

- Minha prima? De monstro. Só falta que se pinte de verde. - respondeu Sirius suficientemente alto para que todos ouvissem. Suas amigas soltaram um risinho tonto e concordavam com a cabeça. Elise, que ouviu seu primo perfeitamente, virou com inocencia e perguntou:

- E vocês, do que vão? De cérebro? Somando os quatro, dá um, não?

- Retire o que disse - Sirius se levantou apertando a mão.

- Se atire pela janela - respondeu Elise

- Garota tonta! Como se atreve a falar assim com Sirius! - grunhiu Rachel Rayan

- Ela tem algo que falta a vocês... Se chama personalidade própria! - Respondeu Lily

- E você! Por que se mete, garota chata? - Tracy tinha se levantado e se colocou ao lado de Rachel.

- Porque ela é nossa amiga, Barbie! - gritou Kate - E porque vocês se meteram com ela, sem que ela tenha feito nada.

-Olhe, as garotas perfeitas em sua jornada pela justiça! - ironizou Gilda

- Em vez de dizer frases inteligentes, continue dizendo se o salto tem que ter oito ou nove centímetros, você é melhor nisso! - respondeu Lily

- Pelo menos não somos esfarrapadas com vocês - disse Rachel enquanto apontava suas roupas

- Pelo menos nós temos mais o que fazer do que nos preocupar com aparência. - respondeu Kate

No meio dos gritos, ouviu-se uma voz pausada e tranquila

- O que passa pro aqui? - Ártemis acabava de entrar no Salão e se deparou com o show que os Grifinórios estavam desfrutando.

Kate, Elise e Lily olharam-no ainda irritadas. O garoto compreendeu rapidamente.

- Vamos à outro lugar - disse docemente, empurrando-as para o quarto - deixem de discutir.

- Isso, ouçam seu amigo, ele sabe quem tem razão - afirmou triunfantemente Tracy.

- Chamber, as levo porque elas não entendem que nao vale a pena discutir com gente como voces - cortou Ártemis - não para te fazer um favor.

Tracy e suas amigas ficaram sem saber o que dizer, inchadas de raiva. Não estavam acostumadas que um garoto nao babasse diante delas, ou ao menos não tentasse complace-las. Os marotos, que haviam observado a cena, nao abriram a boca, apesar dos cutucoes que suas amigas lhes dava para que respondessem ao menino que as insultou tao elegantemente. Sirius, Remus e James estavam ocupados demais vendo como Ártemis beliscava a buchecha de Lily e lhe arrancava um bonito sorriso; ou como puxava o cabelo de Elise em forma de briga enquanto dava um tapinha na cabeça de Kate por ter dado um soco na parede por raiva contida.

- São muito especiais - murmurou Ramus, só James e Sirius o ouviram, e não responderam nada.

-----------------------------------------

Essa mesma noite, de madrugada, Kate estava no Salão Comunal comendo caramelos, deitada no chão. Haviam preparado a fantasia de Lily a tarde toda, enquanto Lily treinava, e no jantar, assim, ficaram sem comer. Ao deitar, não percebeu a fome, mas à meia-noite suas tripas rugiam ferozmente pedindo sustento. Não lhe agradava descer até a cozinha sozinha, então, pegou o único que encontrou e desceu para comer sem chatear as amigas. Estava tranquila quando ouviu vozes.

- Pontas, não faça tanto barulho, ou despertará o comilão do Peter, e teremos que ir ocm ele...

- Aluado não vem?

- Não tem fome, e está cansado e que dormir...

- Almofadinhas, tem alguém aqui - murmurou James ao ver a silhueta de Kate ao lado do fogo

A garota os observava com a sobrancelha franzida.

- Almofadinhas? Pensava que quando passassem da pre-adolescencia deixariam de usar os nomes ridiculos.

- Você é Catherine? - perguntou James, irritado.

- Kate, se não se importa. Catherine só chama minha mão quando recebe minahs notas.

Sirius e James não puderam deixar de rir pelo comentário.

- O que faz aqui a essas horas, Kate? - perguntou Sirius

- O mesmo perguntou eu.

-Não, não não -disse Sirius galantemente, enquanto Kate corava - eu perguntei antes.

-Bah, não é nenhum segredo. Estava comendo - e mostrou o saco de caramelos semi-vazio - Querem?

James e Sirius se entreolharam desconfiados e logo olharam a garota, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não tem veneno! - a menina apoiou as maos na cintura, ofendida - Não sou tão maquiavélica.

Os dois meninos finalmente pegaram um caramelo. Bem, um atras do outro, porque se sentaram em uma poltrona para devorar os caramelos com a loira, enquanto brincavam sobre as aulas. Kate começou a pensar que os Marotos não eram tão desagradáveis e assim, entre risos, acabaram rapidamente com os caramelos.

- Te deixamos sem! - exclamou Sirius

- Tanto faz, não tenho fome - mas as tripas de Kate a traíram e voltaram a rugir com insistencia, coisa que os garotos acharam graça.

- Venha, te levamos com nós para a cozinha - disse James levantando-se e ajudando Kate a fazer o mesmo.

Seguidos por Sirius, desceram silenciosamente até as masmorras e entraram na cozinha. Um grupo de elfos os convidou imediatamente a sentar-se e a pegar o que quisessem. Um deles, mas baixinho e gordinho, se aproximou de Kate.

- Senhorita, deseja o de sempre?

- Não se incomode, Inflen, eu pego algo...

- Não, não. Sente-se que eu preparo - o elfo a tomou pela mão e a sentou - Isso se a senhorita prometer a Inflen que deixará Inflen ouvir a musica vossa e das senhoritas.

- Claro, suba sempre que quiser. - Inflen e mais alguns elfos sorriram para logo desaparecer nas profundidades da cozinha. James e Sirius sentaram ao seu lado, olhando a loira com muito interesse.

- Que foi?

- Achei que não soubesse onde ficava a cozinha - respondeu James

-Ah, claro que sei. Estamos sempre aqui, e os elfos nos visitam nos ensaios. Além disso, Ártemis se dá fabulosamente bem com eles.

- "O fantástico Ártemis" - disse James com um pouco de inveja

- Ah, se é. - Kate preferiu não ligar para a ironia de James

- E por que nunca os castigaram pro vir a cozinha? - perguntou Sirius intrigado

- Porque nunca nos pegaram - contestou Kate - suponho que somos mais discretos que vocês, e não nos dedicamos a fazer algazarra.

James e Sirius olharam-na ofendidos.

- Para mim, colocar toda a equipe da Sonserina de calcinha fio-dental é fazer algazarra - explicou-lhes sorrindo enquanto enrolava o macarrao que Inflen acabava de trazer.

- E Evans tambem sai a notie pela escola? - perguntou James, e Kate riu.

- Por que não descobre, senhor detetive? Ela está contente com sua perseguição - James corou enquanto Sirius fazia cara de quem perdeu algo improtante.

- Eu... vou indo. Não tenho fome. Kate, boa noite - e o apanhodor saiu voando da cozinha, deixando Sirius confuso e Karte rindo.

- O que passou? - perguntou um pouco contrariado o animago.

- Nada, esqueça. Coma.

- Ei, não me trate como se eu fosse um bobo. Vamos ver o que te disse a estranha da minha prima.

- Sua prima não acha que seja bobo.

- Não?

-Não.

- Mas me trata como se fosse.

- Porque você a trata como se fosse a sola de seu sapato - respondeu Kate, enquanto acabava com o macarrao.

- Porque ela me deixa no ridículo.

- De certa forma, te admira. Apenas não aprova sua maneira de ser, Black. E Lily, muito menos, mas não acham que seja tonto. Todo mundo sabe que você é um dos melhores alunos da escola.

- E você? - perguntou Sirius, acabavam de levantar da mesa e se dirigiam à saída.

- Eu... só sei que até pouco tempo ignorava sua existencia - Sirius fez cara de quem protesta - Mas não te reprovo, sódico porque diz muito de você de sua maneira de ser. E não acho que seja bobo.

Seguiram caminhando, depois das palavras de Kate, começaram uns segundos de silencio, mas não de um silencio incomodo, e sim de reflexao. Kate se sentia um pouco estranha por estar falando dessas coisas com o menino que gostava desde que entrou na escola, mas por outro lado, sentia que era algo natural. Sirius pensava nas palavras de Remus essa tarde, "... são especiais..."

- É facil conversar contigo - disse, de repente, Sirius

- Contigo também. Espero que não pense que sou uma prepotente por falar aquilo...

- Não, está bem. Disse o que pensa.

- E você, o que acha das minhss amigas?

- São um pouco estranhas.

- São sim - sorriu Kate

- Tem essa mania de ser tao diferentes de todo mundo, como se o resto nao fosse suficientemente bom para voces.

Kate sacudiu os ombros.

- Não é isso. simplesmente, não sei, é que parece que nos interessamos por coisas diferentes. Achamos melhor que ninguém que somos as "estranhas do sétimo" só porque decidimos ser assim.

- Entendo - murmurou Sirius, o resto do caminho até o salão foi silencioso.

Entraram na Torre deserta, e Kate foi em direção as escadas de seu dormitorio.

- Kate - a chamou Sirius

- Sim?

- Eu não acho que você seja estranha.

- Eu também não acho que você seja tão mal. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Kate se sentiu feliz esse dia, nao porque Sirius disse que nao era estranha, nem por ter passado um tempo com ele. Simplesmente porque nao estava apaixonada de um monstro, e isso era reconfortante.

-----------------------------------------

- E por que tenho que ir fantasiada de pato???? - gritou Lily

Faltavam duas horas para o baile e Elise e Kate acabavam de mostrar a Lily o que ia ser sua fantasia.

- Não é um pato, você vai de Princesa Odette, tem que ir com asas de cisne. - repitiu Kate pela décima vez

- FANTÁSTICO! De princesinha e com asas de pato nas costas.

- De cisne... - corrigiu Kate

- É o mesmo.

- Não, na verdade, um cisne não tem nada... - começou Ártemis, que também estava no dormitório das meninas. Lily estava entrecerrando os olhos e concentrando seu odio no garoto de olhos claro - Acho que vou em arrumar... Adeus!

- Não, Ártemis! Não nos deixe sozinhas com ela ou nos matará!- gritou Kate desde a porta do quarto - Maldito traidor! Não nos ajudou a convence-la - as garotas dos dormitorios proximos colocavam a cabeça para fora do quarto para ver a que se devia o escandalo - Oooops - Kate fechou a porta corada.

Lily se sentou na cama com cara de "atreva-se a por asas em mim e verás aonde te meto".

-Liiiily... - suplicou Elise

- Não

- Você prometeu - lembrou Elise

- E minha reputação?

- Você não liga - disseram juntas

- Tanto faz, ninguém vai me ver assim.

- É um traje lindo Lily! Não gosta dele? - disse Elise fingindo-se decepcionada - Fizemos para você...

- Não quero que ninguém me veja ocm isso - Lily se mantia firme.

- Você estará com uma máscara, ninguém te reconhecerá. E mudaremos seu cabelo para preto, para que ninguem te reconheça

- ...

- Vamos...

- ...

-Vamos, Lily - suas amigas imploravam.

- Está bem! Mas, deixem de fazer essa cara! - e sem delicadeza nenhuma pegou a fantasia e foi para o banheiro.

Kate e Elise trocaram olhares triunfantes.

**Notas da tradutora intrometida: **Ahá! Menos de uma semana. Porque eu adoooooro esse capítulo. É onde tá prestes a acontecer a coisa toda. Só porque vou viajar e não sei quando volto, então queria deixar uns capítulos. Talvez amanhã mesmo eu poste o cinco. E perdão, não coloquei o nome da fic original. Ela está em Espanhol, e se chama Cuando me di conta de que estabas haí (Eu realmente não achei nenhum título melhor :( )

Espero postar o próximo, e talvez até o sexto ( TANTANTANTAAAAAN) até amanhã. Ou quem sabe hoje. Huhuh


	5. Halloween

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens citados me pertencem, e blábláblá. A fic não visa fins lucrativos e blá, fanfic oficial por Hermione-weasley86

-----------------------------------------

Capítulo 5: Halloween

- Viu? Você ta linda – disse Elise arrumando um cinto de moedas douradas por cima de uma saia azul celeste bem grande que estava usando.

- Sim, estou fantastiquíssima – respondeu Lily, com evidente desagrado olhando-se no espalho.

Estava com um vestido branco de reflexos brilhantes até o tornozelo, com enfeites dourados na barra da saia e nas alças. Nas costas, ocultando o fecho do vestido, estavam duas asas de ganso, e o cabelo, tingido de preto por um feitiço, estava arrumado em um coque com algumas plumas brancas e douradas.

- Pareço uma personagem de presépio. – de queixou.

- Você está divina – respondeu Katie saindo do banho com um macacão de couro negro apertado e uma tiara com orelhas na cabeça – mas não está acostumada. Não acha que vai calçar isso, né? – apontava seu sapato.

Lily estava com um tênis muito grande, desamarrado.

- E por que não? – perguntou desafiante – É a única coisa que eu gosto do que to vestindo.

- Parece que você está com um bidê em cada pé, Odete – lhe explicou Elise – Faça o favor de colocar outra coisa.

- Não tenho outra coisa.

- E os sapatos que te entregamos junto com o vestido? – perguntou Kate

- Ah! Mas, isso era pra colocar nos pés? – perguntou com cara de inocente – Eu pensava que fossem pra quebrar gelo... Eu me nego a quebrar o tornozelo com isso.

- Então... Coloque as sapatilhas pelo menos... – suplicou Elise – Não vá com esses mamutes nos pés

-Está bem – disse Lily emburrada, colocando suas sapatilhas de balé – Estou realmente ridícula – repetiu se olhando no espelho.

- Você está muito bem – sentenciou Kate, afastando-a do espelho – e agora eu vou te maquiar.

- Ah, não! Tudo bem que me façam usar um vestido digno de Chambers, que me ponham umas asas de passarinho, que me pintem o cabelo... Mas não vão me colocar nada na cara feito de escama de peixe e de garça!

- O nome certo é batom. – resumiu Elise.

- Não se aproxime – Lily ameaçou Kate, que tinha destapado um batom de cor vermelho nada discreto.

- Deixa, Kate – suspirou Elise, enquanto colocava um top azul claro com um bico e diversos braceletes e pulseiras. – Não exija muito dela, ela já teve contato demais com seu lado feminino por hoje.

Kate balançou os ombros e tapou o batom, vigiada de perto por uma Lily bastante tensa.

- Acho que já estamos prontas – disse Elise colocando sua máscara, também azul, e passando uma preta para Kate e uma dourada para Lily.

-----------------------------------------

- Vamos dançar, querida? – perguntou James a Tracy pela vigésima quinta vez, a resposta foi:

- Não seja inconveniente, não vê que estamos conversando? – Tracy se referia ao que ela e suas amigas estavam fazendo: colocando defeitos em todas as garotas do baile, conversa essa que estava aborrecendo mortalmente os marotos.

- Você se importa se eu for?

- Não, não, vai e se distraia um pouco, pichirrinho.

Sirius e Remus também se levantaram da onde estavam sentados, ao redor de umas mesinhas redondas. Deixaram suas amigas cochichando e se perderam entre os estudantes que, muito mais felizes que eles, dançavam e se divertiam.

Começaram a dançar com as meninas que se juntavam em grupos por toda a pista.

-----------------------------------------

Kate e Elise dançavam animadamente na pista, enquanto Ártemis e Lily olhavam de seus lugares. Um troglodita, um lobo e um Merlin tentaram tira-las para dançar a três, mas Lily havia recusado.

- Você fica bem de cabelo negro, Lil – disse Ártemis

- Estou feito uma árvore de natal, não brinque, oh César! – brincou a garota

- Você está muito bonita, de verdade – Ártemis de levantou e esticou a mão, havia começado uma valsa – vamos dançar que quero estar farto de parceiras.

- Acho que não... –mas Ártemis já tinha tomado sua mão e a arrastava para o censor da pista – as asinhas do demônio vão ser um estorvo para dançar...

- Deixa de se queixar e se divirta! – o garoto a rodeou pela cintura, e pegou sua mão.

Ela agarrou sua saia e se pos a dançar com seu amigo. Muita gente foi até as mesas para buscar um par para a valsa, ou para descansar um pouco, assim, foram um dos únicos que ficaram na pista dançando.

Ártemis a fazia girar e girar, realmente dançava bem, e enquanto falavam, riam. Muitos notaram o bonito par de quem não conseguiam adivinhar as identidades. Kate foi convidada para dançar com o Zorro e Elise ia se sentar quando alguém a cutucou. Virou. Um mosqueteiro vestindo azul, alto, de cabelo claro e com olhos ocultos pela máscara negra a olhava.

- Dança?

- Por acaso. – respondeu a garota, encaixando sua mão na dele – Veio sem par, Remus?

- Como me reconheceu?

- Como você me reconheceu? – sorriu a garota- Dança muito bem.

- Os marotos fazem tudo bem, querida

- Aham...

- No sabia que gostava dessas besteiras.

- Não são besteiras. Pelo menos não como nós fazemos – a garoto arrumou a postura – Viemos para nos divertir com os amigos, não para sentar e ver o que é ou não é fashion.

Remus começou a rir

-----------------------------------------

- Parece que conhece bem aquelas garotas...

- Estou cheia de ir às festas de meus pais e meus tios e ouvir as amigas de Sirius dizerem sempre a mesma coisa – disse com um gesto cansado

- E você? O que faz nessas festas?

- Suborno as crianças para que ponham bichos de plástico nas bebidas, ou ponham poções nas comidas, ou também apronto algo com meu primo... Enfim – suspirou – me divirto como posso.

Remus riu outra vez.

- Olha o Aluado – Sirius mostrava com o indicador o par formado por usa prima e seu amigo. Ele estava encostado em uma parede com uma taça, ao lado de James. – e parecia bobo... É bonita a garota com quem ele está. Um pouco baixinha, mas muito bonita.

- Se eu contar pra Moniq...

- Moniq está muito ocupada agora para me escutar – respondeu chateado – Por que não podem apenas se divertir?

James sacudiu os ombros.

- De todas as maneiras – continuou Sirius – A loirinha que está de gatinha é mais bonita. Talvez eu possa pedir que afie as unhas nas minhas costas...

James negava com a cabeça enquanto via como seu amigo se dirigia até Kate. Então, outra coisa captou sua atenção. Bem, melhor dizendo, alguém captou sua atenção. Um anjo... Uma garota que dançava perto da saída com um romano... Quem era essa beleza de cabelos negros? Aproximou-se da porta e pode comprovar que realmente era muito linda, e lhe lembrava alguém, mas não conseguia lembrar quem era. Agora a garota sorria... Que sorriso! Mais tarde, não saberia dizer quanto tempo esteve ali, apenas observando, apoiado no batente da pronta. Então, a música mudou e a pista voltou a encher de gente

-----------------------------------------

- Espera um momento que eu já volto – gritou Ártemis, para que pudesse ouvir com toda aquela barulheira – vou buscar alguma coisa pra beber.

- Te espero no jardim – respondeu Lily, não muito certa de ter sido ouvida.

Foi abrindo caminho entre o grupo de gente para chegar até a porta de saída. Lá havia um garoto que parecia nada mal, vestido de mosqueteiro. O garoto a olhava, então, quando passou por ele, sorriu.

-----------------------------------------

James devolveu o sorriso à garota que saia ao jardim. Alertou se havia alguém conhecido por perto e escapou atrás dela. Caminhou entre as roseiras e a viu sentada no encosto de um dos bancos, olhando a lua.

- Olá – Lily virou assustada, essa não era a voz que esperava ouvir.

- Olá – respondeu, e voltou a olhar à lua, ela não estava interessada em chatos atrás de um beijo nesse momento.

- O que faz aqui? – tentou outra vez James, sentando ao lado dela.

- Nada – respondeu Lily, ia dizer "Purê de batatas, não deu pra ver?", mas ela achou que seria grossa demais com alguém que nem conhecia.

E ficaram em silencio, no encosto dos bancos, olhando a lua. Então James começou a cantarolar uma canção melódica. Lily olhou estranha, mas sorrindo, e se uniu ao misterioso garoto.

iThere can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail It's hard to kill

Who know what miracle

You can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

You will when you believe

They don't always happen when you ask

And it's easy to give in to your fear

But when you're blinded by your pain

Can't see you way safe through the rain

Thought of a still resilient voice

Says love is very near

There can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail It's hard to kill

Who know what miracles

You can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

You will when you believe /i

- Como conhece essa música? – a garota perguntou sorrindo.

- Acho que é uma das canções que minha mãe gostava quando eu era pequeno.

- Acha? – perguntou Lily, achando estranho.

- Sim... Na verdade, não me recordava dela... Eu lembrei ao te ver...

Lily olhou incrédula.

- É verdade, e pra mim tanto faz que você não acredite, desconhecida – brincou – Mas lembrei ao te ver. E você?

- Oh, é uma das minhas canções favoritas... – James sorriu, e à Lily recordou alguém, mas não soube dizer quem. Achou um sorriso encantador.

- O garoto que dançava contigo... é seu namorado?

- O que estava vestido de César? – perguntou, James afirmou com a cabeça, olhando para os jardins – não, não, é só um amigo.

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo por quê?

- Porque então você não vai se importar que eu faça isso...

E tomou o rosto da garota com suas mão, cobertas com luvas. Inclinou-se suavemente e juntou seus lábios com os dela. Não entendia muito bem por que estava fazendo isso. Ele... Ele tinha namorada, e a garota não havia se quer jogado um pouco com ele. Mas algo o dizia que tinha que beija-la, e mais, ardia em desejo pro fazer aquilo. Lily recebeu o beijo impressionada, mas nem passou pela cabeça dela afastar seus lábios. Seu coração batia forte e o contato com os lábios do garoto inundou seu corpo com uma sensação de calor que parecia ter inundado o corpo dele também. Desgrudaram lentamente, enquanto abriam os olhos. As mãos de James deslizaram do rosto dela até as mãos de Lily. Foi o beijo mais estranho, e também o mais maravilhoso, que ambos haviam dado em suas vidas, e seus olhos diziam isso.

Então, James sorriu e tirou o chapéu. Lily também sorria, até que viu o cabelo bagunçado do garoto, que identificou rapidamente.

- Potter!

- Me reconheceu! Agora preciso saber quem você é – tentou pegar a outra mão dela, mas Lily se afastou e saltou do banco. Segurando o vestido com ambas as mãos, saiu disparada até a festa sem dar tempo a James raciocinar.

Lily corria e corria, como que tivesse o pior pesadelo e sem olhar para frente. O que havia feito? Beijou Potter! POTTER! E não se importava porque tinha namorada, ou algo do tipo, simplesmente porque era... Era... Era... Ele, por Merlin, não faltavam mais motivos. Chegou rapidamente à porta, e se chocou com alguém, e caiu. Abriu os olhos desconcertada.

- Ártemis!

- Lily! Não te encontrava... – ajudou a levantar – O que houve?

Lily ficou branca, vermelha, azul e rosa em décimos de segundos.

- Nada, não estou muito bem – Ártemis olhou para ela levantando uma sobrancelha –Eu... Eu... Vou dormir.

- Te levo.

- Não, não. Fique na festa e de divirta...

- Não, vou ir contigo, querendo ou não – e segurou a mão dela – vamos avisar Elise.

E a arrastou entre a multidão.

-----------------------------------------

James tinha raciocinado por fim, e também correu até a festa. Quando chegou à porta, viu as pontas das asinhas de Lily, mas antes de abrir passo a cotoveladas entra a multidão, pegou algo que cintilava no solo: uma das plumas douradas do penteado de Lily. Colocou na fita de seu chapéu de mosqueteiro e começou a busca.

-----------------------------------------

Lily começava a se sentir mal de verdade. O ocorrido há escassos minutos voltava à sua cabeça uma vez e outra, confundindo-a e a deixando tonta, além do salão estar muito quente e havia bebido um pouco de licor, a cabeça zumbia. Deixava-se levar por Ártemis entre as pessoas, até que alcançaram Elise, que continuava dançando com Remus e com alguns garotos e garotas, em grupo.

- Lily! O que aconteceu? – perguntou Elise simplesmente quando ela chegou.

Ártemis não havia notado a cara da ruiva. Mas estava ficando branca e parecia que ia perder o mundo de vista.

- Lily! – Ártemis a segurou pelas costa e Remus o ajudou a carregá-la nos braços – avisarei a enfermeira.

- Se leva-la assim, vai achar que está bêbada – disse Remus – vamos levá-la até o quarto.

- Remus... – Lily falava com voz debilitada

- O que quer, pequena? – perguntou o lobisomem, com voz doce.

- Fique aqui... Com Elise... Potter virá... Não diga quem sou.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Remus

- Ele te fez algo? – disse Ártemis

- Por favor... – suplicou Lily – não fale nada...

- Está bem. Te ajudo? – perguntou Remus à Ártemis, que negou com a cabeça.

- Ela não pesa nada – e voltou a abrir passagem entre a multidão, esta vez com mais facilidade porque alguns alunos se deram conta que levava alguém nos braços. Em seguida, todo mundo começou a cochichar e dizer coisas sobre a garota morena que passava.

Então, James chegou até Remus e Elise, sufocado, com semblante preocupado.

- O anjo estava aqui com vocês, não estava? – perguntou visivelmente alterado – Onde ela está?

- Que anjo? – perguntou Remus, tentando ganhar tempo.

- A garota de branco, eu vi aqui com vocês. Aonde ela foi?

James esperava ansiosamente pela resposta e Elise e Remus se entreolharam confundidos, e apontaram para a porta, que agora poderia ser vista perfeitamente, e James viu como o Romano de capa vermelha levava Lily nos braços. Soltou um grito agudo e foi correndo atrás deles.

Quando estava a ponto de chegar, uma figura vestida de violeta cruzou seu caminho.

- Jamsie! Onde você estava? – Tracy arrumava seu chapéu – Estive te procurando!

James não prestava atenção ao obstáculo que agora era representado pro sua namorada, e olhava pro cima dela. Seu anjo desaparecia pelas escadas, rodeando o pescoço do romano. O que aconteceu?

- James! Presta atenção! – sua namorada exigiu – Vamos dançar!

E o empurrou outra vez entre a multidão. Ele se sentia fora do seu corpo.

-----------------------------------------

Minutos antes, Sirius se aproximava da garota ruiva vestida de gata, que estava pegando uma taça.

- Miau! – sussurrou Sirius atrás da garota

Kate virou; esse sorriso, essa postura, essa voz... Não poderia ser outra pessoa. Esteve tantas horas na sala olhando para ele, para reconhecê-lo com qualquer fantasia, mesmo se fosse um tomate frito.

- Black! Como vai? – disse amavelmente

- Er... Oi... Você – o garoto não a reconhecia

- Sim... – Kate começou a rir – A última vez que me olhei no espelho, era eu. Não me reconhece, não é? – perguntou entre divertida e decepcionada.

- Claro que sim! Você é, é, é... Kate! – a garota havia levantado a mascara para permitir que o garoto a visse.

- Olá. Queria algo?

- Eu? Não! – respondeu um pouco conturbado – Eu... Só queria pedir que me desse uma taça.

- Ah, claro – e pegou uma taça.

Sirius simplesmente deu um tapa na própria testa. Esteve a ponto de paquerar Kate! Uma das estranhas amigas de sua prima... Bem, ele sabia que não eram tão estranhas... E Kate estava muito bem com o macacão e com essas orelhas e...

- Aqui – Sirius agradeceu a loira por ter interrompido seus pensamentos – sua bebida. Te deixaram sozinho?

- Bem... Na verdade, eu fugi – disse em tom de cumplicidade, Kate ficou vermelha – minha namorada está sentada ali, com suas amigas, falando de roupas, garotos e essas coisas de mulheres...

- Oh... Uhm... – suspirou Kate – suponho que não quer dançar.

- Supõe errado – sorriu o moreno, estendendo a mão – Vamos até a pista, gatinha.

- Gatinha?

- Sim.

- Não me chame de gatinha se aprecia sua vida. – advertiu a loira, enquanto se perdiam entre os outros alunos.

Dançaram alguns minutos, nos quais Kate constatou que Sirius dançava muito melhor que ela, e brincaram todo o tempo. Apesar de ser um baile de máscaras, parecia precisamente então que quando ambos tiraram as suas, conversaram de garoto para garota, não de aluno popular para menina estranha. Agora eram dois jovens normais que se divertiam... Até que Sirius viu seu amigo correndo até a porta de entrada.

- Kate, tenho que ir um momento...

- Não se preocupe – respondeu – acabo de ver Elise, vou lá com ela. Até mais!

Kate chegou até Elise e Remus, que estavam preocupados por Lily, enquanto Sirius abria caminho até seu amigo e... Era pescado por uma Moniq enfurecida em um vestido azul de corte medieval.

Remus, depois de ajudar Elise a explicar para Kate o que havia ocorrido com Lily, foi com seus amigos, não sem antes faze-las prometer que avisariam a ele sobre como estava Lily.

Elise e Kate não esperaram muito para subir até os dormitórios.

-----------------------------------------

Dumbledore havia dado o baile pro terminado e os alunos voltavam se arrastando à seus Salões Comunais, comentando tudo o que aconteceu no baile, que foi um sucesso. Os Grifinórios do sétimo chegaram por ultimo na torre, um pouco bêbados e com muito mais vontade de festa, então ficaram um bom tempo no Salão Comunal, se divertindo. Bem, pelo menos a maioria, porque James esteve ausente toda a noite e agora descansava com os braços cruzados e a sobrancelha franzida, sobre um sofá.

- Amooooooor! – Kate se sentou sobre suas pernas – Você está sonolento!

- E você está bêbada – respondeu bruscamente

- Bem, um pouco, mas é o que é necessário, não?

"o que é necessário", pensava James enquanto se levantava

- Vou pra cama – murmurou

Todos os que estavam no Salão o olharam e se despediram rapidamente, não queriam um eclipse em sua alegria.

Enquanto subia as escadas, olhava a pluma de seu anjo... Será que estava bem?

-----------------------------------------

- Waaaaaaa! Que frio! – Lily se levantou com um pulo de sua cama, molhada, dos pés à cabeça – vocês estão loucas ou o que?

Ao lado de sua cama, Kate e Elise olhavam impassíveis, com um jarro vazio nas mãos de cada uma. Seu desmaio havia sido só um susto provocado pela mescla de emoções, e agora a ruiva estava bem.

- Não – respondeu Elise – estamos cheias de que você se faça de dormida.

- Sim – continuou Kate - São quatro da tarde e já te vimos abrir os olhos mais de mil vezes para vigiar se estamos ou não.

- Não... – disse Lily com cara de culpa

- Não nada – cortou Kate- agora mesmo você vai explicar o que aconteceu com Potter. Ah, e também porque tem um cordão em volta do pescoço com uma das plumas do seu cabelo.

Lily ficou branca

- Ele fez o que? – perguntou, ficando vermelha.

- Não mude de assunto – Elise estava apoiada na cama e a olhava com os olhos reduzidos a um pequeno fio – O QUE ACONTECEU COM POTTER ONTEM A NOITE?

- Elise, você vai fazê-la enfartar e não vamos saber de nada – Kate negava com a cabeça – Isso se faz assim – e pegou de seu baú um sapo de chocolate, os olhos de Lily se iluminaram imediatamente – Que o sapo? – dizia Kate com tom meloso enquanto Lily afirmava rapidamente com a àbeça – Então conte a história.

Lily olhou o sapo e suspirou. Cada coisa que deveria ser feita para que comesse um pouco de açúcar... E contou a história

- Bem – disse Kate em tom compreensivo, depois que Lily havia acabado seu relato e decapitava o sapo de chocolate – Não é tão ruim.

- Que não é tão ruim! O QUE NÃO É TÃO RUIM! – gritava Lily fora de si, ficando da cor de seu cabelo, que voltava a ser vermelho – EU BEIJEI O POTTER! JAMES POTTER!

- Sim – Elise assentiu – "James-sou-o-melhor-do-mundo-Potter", "James-gatinhas-babem-por-mim-Potter", "James-prepotente-arrogante-com alzheimer-Potter"...

- Obrigada Elise – respondeu a ruiva irônica – acho que não em sentia suficiente mal, obrigada por sua ajuda, não sei o que faria sem você.

- De nada mulher- Elise dava golpezinhos com a palma da mão na cabeça –estamos aqui para isso.

- Aliás – começou Kate – Ele beija bem?

Lily não respondeu. Não com palavras. Si fulminou Kate com o olhar.

- Pelo menos vocês gostam da mesma musica – Elise sacudiu os ombros – É um começo

- Vão à merda – Lily se escondeu debaixo de sua almofada para não ter que suportar as chateações de suas amigas – Logo vocês estranharão que eu não vou mais contar nada.

-----------------------------------------

ames contou ao resto dos Marotos a história do anjo e da pluma. Todos, incluindo Remus, se surpreenderam.

- E o que vai fazer? – perguntou Peter

- Acha-la e falar com ela. Perguntar se sabe por que aconteceu o que aconteceu...

- E Tracy? – aventurou Remus. Não sabia muito bem, mas se sentia um pouco incomodo.

Tracy... Certo, não tinha pensado nela.

- Não sei. Estou à muito tempo com ela... e eu não sei nem o nome do anjo e... foi tudo tão estranho. Tão natural, e tão estranho ao mesmo tempo. Antes de fazer alguma coisa, quero falar com ela – e olhou para Lupin significativamente, que afastou sues olhos dourados.

Pouco depois foram até o campo de Quadribol para jogar um pouco. James ficou por último no quarto, e reteve Remus pela manga.

- Remus, quem é? Diga. Diga se está bem.

-----------------------------------------

**Tradutora: **Resolvi postar esse aqui também. Tô terminando o capítulo 7, mas devido a viagem, não sei quando vou postar ele. Mas o 6, talvez, venha daqui a pouco... Tantantantaaaaaan

A música é da trilha sonora d'O Príncipe do Egito. When you Believe, da Mariah Carey.

Espero que tenham gostado :)

Eeeeeee, cenas do capitulo 6... tantantantaaaaan. Cuidado! O que você lê aqui... pode ser que não seja bem assim

- Então entregue para o Potter - disse Lily distraída

* * *

- Isso... isso é pra você - sussurrou Remus empurrando uma carta pela superfície da escrivaninha - Foi o máximo que consegui.

* * *

- Você é um traidor! - James saiu do quarto com um grande chute na porta. Remus encostou na parede e se deixou cair até o chão. O que poderia fazer? 

- Adivinha quem é? - alguém havia tapado os olhos da loira. A voz.. era ele.

* * *

- Ei Lily - disse Elise com tom cansado - Você pode me explicar por que que pra ir pra Feitiços temos que fazer um tour pela escola?

A ruiva abriu a boca para responder, mas Kate se antecipou.

- Porque ela não quer desmaiar ao se encontrar com Potter.

* * *

- Quem te disse que eu estar assim tem a ver que vi Evans quase nua? 

- Quem disse isso? - perguntou Sirius sorrindo - Você viu Evans n...? - James tapou a boca dele

* * *

- Aluado... É importante, sabe? Acho que estou apaixonado! - Remus fez uma careta de angústia - Tenho que saber quem é! Tenho que falar com ela, saber como ela está...

* * *

Remus olhava a cena surpreendido: Ártemis e Lily estavam juntos?

* * *

Coloquei as cenas que eu achei que influenciam, e algumas só pra pensarem coisas que não são. Huhuh

Comentem aí. Será que alguém adivinha o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo?


	6. Fugindo de você

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens citados me pertencem, e blábláblá. A fic não visa fins lucrativos e blá, fanfic oficial por Hermione-weasley86

-----------------------------------------

Capítulo 6: Fugindo de você

Remus o encarou com uma mistura de tristeza e uma estranha apreensão: não queria dizer que era Lily, ela tinha feito com que prometesse. E além disso, tinha o beijo... por que se incomodava tanto que James tivesse beijado Lily? Ele era seu amigo, mas não...

- Não sei, James - respondeu baixando o olhar - Não sei quem é...

- Como não sabe? - gritou o garoto - Eu vi você com ela, Remus! Vi vocês conversando!

- James...

- Me diga quem é, Aluado.

- Não... - James o olhava impaciente - Não posso James - Remus não podia mentir a um de seus melhores amigos, mas também não podia trair a confiança de sua amiga - Me fez prometer que não diria.

- Aluado... É importante, sabe? Acho que estou apaixonado! - Remus fez uma careta de angústia - Tenho que saber quem é! Tenho que falar com ela, saber como ela está...

- Ela está bem - respondeu Remus. Tinha falado com Elise durante o café-da-manhã.

- Como sabe?

- Eu sei. E também sei que não queria falar contigo - afirmou o lobisomem mais contundente do que desejou - Não insista, James, dessa vez não tem como.

James sentou na cama, mexendo no cabelo desesperadamente e odiando Remus com todas suas forças. Por que era tão difícil chegar até seu anjo em uma escola com menos de 800 alunos? Essa garota provavelmente estava a poucos metros e a boca-fechada de seu amigo o impedia de vê-la e falar com ela e voltar a beijá-la... Por que ela tinha fugido dele?

- James, ela não gosta de você - Remus parecia ter lido o pensamento dele.

- E você sabe o quê? - explodiu o moreno - Eu a beijei! Um desconhecido a beijou e ela correspondeu o beijo! Sentiu o mesmo que eu, Remus!

- Mas ela...

- Só que falar com ela!

- Não...

- Você é um traidor! - James saiu do quarto com um grande chute na porta. Remus encostou na parede e se deixou cair até o chão. O que poderia fazer?

-----------------------------------------

Kate e Elise seguiram brincando e rindo de Lily, que estava agüentando tudo porque não prestava atenção. Pensava. Em Potter e no beijo. O quanto e como mudava tudo o fato de ter sido ele que tivesse lhe dado um beijo tão suave e maravilhoso... Sua pele se arrepiou ao lembrar e sentiu uma tristeza profunda. Por que tinha que ser James Potter?

Bateram na posta com batidas suaves, com certeza era Ártemis, pensou Lily. Kate abriu a porta de seu quarto. De fato era Ártemis, mas vinha acompanhado por Remus.

- Que bom que veio, Ártemis! - Kate começou a pular emocionada pelo quarto - Temos que te contar o que aconteceu ontem à noite...!

Ártemis sorriu e deu um tapinha na cabeça de Kate.

- Lupin já me contou - disse olhando para o lobisomem, que sentava numa poltrona que Elise havia indicado e observava o quarto das garotas.

- Oh - suspirou decepcionada Kate - Queria que eu contasse! Ah, e o que ele tá fazendo aqui? - apontava para Remus como se ele não tivesse ali.

- Kate! - reprovou Lily, embora pensasse o mesmo.

Ártemis se acomodou na cama de Lily e ela colocou a cabeça nas pernas do garoto, que começou a acariciar seu cabelo.

- Como vai? - ele perguntou docemente

- Bem - respondeu como uma criança - um pouco enjoada...

Remus olhava a cena surpreendido: Ártemis e Lily estavam juntos? Estranhamente, isso não o irritava... então por que o beijo que James deu nela o importava tanto?

Não era possível que gostasse da ruiva, pois não se importava se ela estava ou não com Ártemis... Procurou o olhar de Kate e Elise em busca de respostas. Elise o olhou diretamente nos olhos e sorriu, negando com a cabeça. Então não, não estavam juntos. Enquanto isso, Kate reclamava:

- E não vai pergunta como eu estou?

- Você é uma ciumenta! - Lily mostrou a língua - Agora você fica emburrada por ter me deixado brava.

Ártemis riu, acompanhado por Elise, enquanto continuava acariciando o cabelo de Lily.

Remus observava a cena, a amizade que havia entra as garotas e entre os quatro era tão diferente da amizade de algumas amigas suas. Se gostavam, e se respeitavam, e o mais importante, eram os mesmos todos os momentos, sem tentar aparentar nada para se ressaltarem perante as outras. Eram felizes ali, os quatro juntos, e não precisavam de festas, nem bailes, nem álcool, nem nada para passar uma tarde divertida. Pareciam como Sirius, James, Peter e ele...

- Bem - disse outra vez impaciente Kate interrompendo deus devaneios - Remus está aqui somente pra ver como Ártemis mima Lily?

- Ciumenta - Lily mostrou a língua outra vez

- Na verdade - começou Ártemis parar interromper a briga - Remus veio aqui para falar com Lily. Só o acompanhei para que ninguém suspeitasse.

- Suspeitar de que? - perguntou Kate

- Que Remus veio falar com a misteriosa garota de James, não? - terminou Elise. Ártemis e Remus confirmaram com a cabeça - Então, melhor que a gente saia?

- Não é necessário - suspirou Remus - é até melhor, vocês poderiam me ajudar caso acontecesse alguma coisa...

Lily o olhou com curiosidade e pediu que continuasse.

- A verdade é que Lily impactou James. Quis que eu lhe dissesse quem era - a ruiva fez uma cara de espanto - Não se preocupe, eu não disse, mas ele parou de falar comigo. Ele gosta de você, Lily.

Kate e Elise se surpreenderam e Ártemis apenas sorriu. Lily olhou para o chão.

- James é meu amigo há sete anos. Nunca o vi assim. Fará todo o possível pra descobrir que é...

- E quando descobrir se dará conta que se equivocava - acabou Lily - Mas não quero que ele saiba, Remus. Não quero que saiba que foi capaz de me roubar um beijo, que eu também caí na história dele. Não penso em dar essa satisfação pra ele - Remus baixou o olhar

-Mas alguma coisa você tem que fazer - disse Elise - não pode deixar que Remus brigue com o melhor amigo... mesmo que James seja um idiota...

Lily suspirou. Elise tinha razão, mas não via como.

- Escreva uma carta - disse Kate - Diga que não quer falar com ele, que a deixe em paz, essas coisas... e que não culpe Lupin... afinal, você que se meteu nisso sozinha...

- Não será suficiente para James - murmurou Remus e Ártemis confirmou - É um cabeça-dura.

- Pelo menos não te culpará, Remus - sentenciou Elise - depois, que continue buscando...

- Seu anjo - terminou Remus com tom triste

- Anjo? - disseram os quatro juntos

- Ele te chama de anjo - explicou sorrindo para a ruiva. Pareceu engraçado para Elise e Kate.

-----------------------------------------

Tinha sido um pouco difícil escrever a carta porque todo mundo dava idéias e a coisa tava ficando meio grotesca. Kate insistia que chamasse Potter de safado-insensível-infiel-babaca. Elise insistia que ela deveria escrever que preferia criar explosivins que estar no mesmo lugar que ele. Remus dizia que Lily deveria contar que era lésbica. Logo, a primeira tentativa da carta era uma coleção de coisas sem sentido que não tinham nenhum nexo.

Por fim, Lily decidiu trancar-se no banheiro e escreveu o que deu vontade, apesar dos gritos e propostas dos outros. Ao sair do banheiro, Elise arrancou o papel de sua mão e começou a ler em voz alta.

"Olá. Sou a garota do baile. Não quero ver você nem pintado a óleo. Se não quer ter problemas, não me procure nem desconte em Remus, pois ele não tem culpa da sua idiotice sem cura. É isso aí, Adeus!"

Todos viraram para Lily, levantando as sobrancelhas. Ela sustentava um olhar auto-suficiente.

- Que? Foi o melhor que eu consegui.

- Lily, você parece uma mafiosa italiana - sussurrou Kate

- Bom, não tenho mais nenhuma idéia, então entrega isso aí mesmo.

- Espera - disse Ártemis - Tem como melhorar isso.

E se sentou na escrivaninha de Elise enquanto o resto o observava em silencio. Em dez minutos, voltou com um pergaminho do tamanho de uma folha de papel, escrito com uma caligrafia caprichada, não como os garranchos de Lily. Kate arrancou a folha da mão dele e leu, acompanhada por Elise e Remus. A ruiva esperava deitada em sua cama lendo um livro grosso. Kate devolveu o papel à Ártemis enquanto enxugava uma lágrima e Elise e Remus pareciam aprovar.

- Perfeito - murmurou a loira, acompanhada pelos outros dois

- Então entregue para o Potter - disse Lily distraída

- Não quer ler? Para saber o que você vai falar pra ele... - sugeriu Elise

Lily pegou a carta e leu rapidamente.

- Muito bonito, Ártemis. Pena que é tudo mentira. Pelo menos Potter não se sentirá tão idiota quanto ele é. Você tem mais sensibilidade que você - contestou Lily, sorrindo ao amigo

- Uma berinjela tem mais sensibilidade que você - comentou Kate

Remus saiu do quarto com a carta antes que a guerra civil de almofadas entre Kate e Lily estourasse.

-----------------------------------------

Quanto Peter, Sirius e James entraram no quarto, Remus estava esperando lendo um livro. James cruzou um olhar furioso com o lobisomem, que baixou os olhos tristemente. Sirius, que entendeu que algo não andava bem, se apressou a exclamar alegremente:

- Ei Peter, vamo' comigo na cozinha pra buscar alguma coisa, minhas tripas tão se retorcendo.

- Mas você acabou de jantar como um hipopótamo...

Sirius o olhou com raiva.

- Vamo' logo - e deu um beliscão no garoto enquanto o arrastava pra fora do quarto.

Os outros dois ficaram em silêncio, se encarando e esperando que um dos dois rompesse com o silêncio.

- Isso... isso é pra você - sussurrou Remus empurrando uma carta pela superfície da escrivaninha - Foi o máximo que consegui.

James pegou avidamente a carta e a apertou contra o peito inconscientemente. Rezou pra que Remus não tivesse visto isso e o olhou: continuava lendo.

- Remus, eu... eu não me comportei...

- Esquece. Tinha parte da razão. Mas você me pedia demais. É impossível.

James assentiu e abriu o envelope. Logo se sentou na cama para ler, enquanto Remus o vigiava de rabo de olho.

"Querido James,

Remus veio me ver esta tarde para dizer que você queria me encontrar... Te mentiria se dissesse que você não causou nenhum efeito em minha mente e em meu coração naquela noite. Foi tudo perfeito, até que eu soube quem você era. Não posso explicar o porquê, mas nós dois é impossível e inimaginável, e se você soubesse quem eu sou, entenderia. Permita-me também o egoísmo de não querer revelar minha identidade. Nosso segredo está bem guardado comigo. Sua namorada não saberá e poderá continuar sua vida como foi até a hora daquele pequeno incidente. Sua sempre,

Seu anjo

Ps. Não peça mais ao pobre Remus, não quer te machucar, mas muito menos trair minha confiança. Entenda."

Ao terminar a carta, James, visivelmente emocionado amassou o papel entre seus dedos.

- Tudo bem? - perguntou Remus, ainda de costas para o amigo

- Sim... é uma grande garota, não é? - contestou James, olhando para ele - por isso você é fiel... e o pior é que não posso te odiar, pois faria o mesmo.

- James, eu...

- Só te peço uma coisa. Tente convencê-la a falar comigo, por alguns minutos, por favor...

- Acho que ela não quer, James - respondeu, mas vendo o olhar suplicante do amigo, suspirou - Tá. Eu vou tentar. Mas não espere nada.

-----------------------------------------

Lily passava horas tentando fugir de James, mais porque não sabia como reagiria quanto estivesse cara a cara com ele. Mesmo que não admitisse, o beijo estava gravado na memória e lembrava intensamente toda vez que alguém ou algo lembrasse do atraente maroto. Até o momento, estava tudo ocorrendo muito bem.

- Ei Lily - disse Elise com tom cansado - Você pode me explicar por que que pra ir pra Feitiços temos que fazer um tour pela escola?

A ruiva abriu a boca para responder, mas Kate se antecipou.

- Porque ela não quer desmaiar ao se encontrar com Potter.

- MENTIRA!

- Há! E por que você passou a merda da semana indo pra aulas pelos corredores mais desertos, escuros e secretos da escola?

- Porque... ora, porque quero descobrir todo o encanto de Hogwarts - respondeu rapidamente e sem olhar suas amigas nos olhos. Elas levantaram a sobrancelha - Potter não me afeta o mínimo. Tanto faz. Superei isso, não significa nada pra mim - ia enumerando enquanto dobrava uma esquina - AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Deu de cara com os Marotos, que com certeza iam aprontar alguma. De cara com James. Lily caiu no chão de costas e começou a recuar com os braços e pernas. Elise e Kate a olharam e colocaram as mãos na cabeça, num gesto fingido de desespero. A ruiva se levantou e saiu correndo por onde tinha vindo. Os quatro Marotos olhavam a cena meio divertidos e meio surpreendidos.

- Ainda bem que ela superou... - murmurou Kate. Logo, completou em voz alta - É que o horóscopo dessa semana disse que ela não deve se aproximar de homens.

- Evans acredita nisso? - perguntou James, cético. Lily acreditava tanto em adivinhação quanto acreditava que os Marotos dariam doces de São Cosme e São Damião para os sonserinos.

- Eeeer... - titubeou Elise, sem saber que resposta dar - estamos atrasadas para a aula -e agarrou a manga das vestes de Kate, que estava sorrindo para Sirius, e a arrastou. Kate se despediu com um aceno antes de se deixar rebocar pela morena.

- Escute, sou eu, ou tem alguma coisa estranha aqui... - refletiu Sirius enquanto também iam para as aulas - Desde quando as garotas nos encontram, não nos perseguem, e não somos nós que fugimos?

- Ah, mas é que essas três são anormais - sentenciou Peter

Sirius deu um tapa nele.

- O único que insulta minha prima sou eu.

Enquanto iam para as aulas, James se lembrou que não havia prestado atenção em sua querida Evans esses dias. Tinha que verificar porque estava assim.

-----------------------------------------

Mas não foi fácil, pois mesmo que Lily repetisse ocasionalmente que i já tinha superado /i, não deixava de inventar novas técnicas de fuga e camuflagem quando se encontravam nos corredores, coisa que incomodava o maroto, que se deu conta que ela fugia apenas dele.

Numa tarde em meados de Novembro, quando já faltava pouco para a lua cheia, começou a chover insistentemente. A chuva golpeava furiosa os cristais e caía em jatos pelos candelabros do teto. Por mais que James sustentasse que eram apenas quatro gotas e que todos na equipe eram crianças, os jogadores da Grifinória se recusaram a treinar aquela tarde.

Um pouco contrariado, James subia as escadas do hall, que era onde havia se reunido com a equipe e se dirigiu para o Salão Comunal para encontrar seus amigos. No meio do caminho se lembrou de algo: Evans. Que será que ela estaria fazendo? Pelas tarde, sempre chegava depois que ele na torre... ele tinha percebido. A procuraria. Foi até a Sala de Reuniões dos Monitores, esperando encontrá-la trabalhando ali, mas não havia ninguém. Foi à biblioteca, à sala de Estudo dos Trouxas e até ao Salão Principal, mas também não estava ali. Precisamente, o fato de não encontrá-la o entusiasmava a continuar procurando.

Por Merlin! Como podia ter esquecido? O Mapa do Maroto! Estava com ele. Entrou numa sala e o ativou. Num instante, milhares de pontinhos etiquetados apareceram no nada sobre o papel. Viu que Tracy e suas amigas estavam no quarto, provavelmente fofocando. Gostava muito de sua namorada, mas parecia se dar conta que precisava de alguém diferente... alguém como seu anjo. Balançou a cabeça. Agora, tinha que encontrar o poço sem fundo de segredos: Evans.

Achou, finalmente, no quinto andar... e se comportando estranhamente. Por que ía de um lado para o outro? Parecia louca, atravessando a sala e girando sobre si mesma. E se estava louca mesmo? Correu até a sala seguindo as passagens secretas para chegar antes, esperando encontrar a ruiva em estado de alucinação, e logo alcançou a sala onde ela estava. Podia ouvir uma música suave. Entreabriu a porta e a viu: Lily estava com um collant branco e uma saia semitransparente da mesma cor. O cabelo estava recolhido em um coque bem bagunçado, de onde escapavam fios e fios que grudavam em seu rosto e em seu pescoço. Mas o mais impressionante para James não era que estivesse quase nua, nem que estivesse tão linda, e sim como se movia. Dançava ao som de uma música rápida e girava, saltava, com um domínio total de seu corpo.

James olhava extasiado. Como conseguia se mover assim? Parecia tão graciosa e bela. Era perfeito: ela e a música, apenas um. Continuou observando até que a música acabou e a ruiva suspirou cansada e começou a fazer um alongamento.

Então, começou a... tirar a roupa! James não queria olhar, jurava, não queria... e se não queria, por que não virou a cara? Lily começou a deslizar o collant, de costas para James, que estava começando a se emocionar em demasia. Via seus ombros lisos e brancos, suas costas nuas e... um momento, que eram essas quatro marcas vermelhas que Lily tinha pelas costas? O que fosse... a importância do possível descobrimento fez com que por fim pudesse descolar-se da porta e sair correndo até a torre antes de ter novas tentações.

-----------------------------------------

O Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava cheio, como todos os dias chuvosos. Kate descansava em uma poltrona, começando a repassar uma partitura nova. Elise estava do seu lado, escutado música no walkman encantado de Lily e lendo um texto rúnico.

- Adivinha quem é? - alguém havia tapado os olhos da loira. A voz.. era ele.

- Olá, Black - cumprimentou a garota ainda com os olhos tapados

- Como você sempre sabe que sou eu? - perguntou enquanto sentava no braço da poltrona. Kate balançou os ombros.

- Tá fazendo o quê? - perguntou de novo o moreno

- Aprendendo essa música - suspirou Kate - Teria que estar fazendo os deveres, mas me dá um nó na cabeça. Vou esperar Lily chegar para fazer com ela e, quem sabe, se ela estiver generosa, para de me deixar copiar... sua prima não deixa, porque diz que não aprendo.

Sirius riu. O que mais gostava em Kate era sua sinceridade. Não tentava parecer interessante para ele, como o resto. Dizia as coisas como eram.

- Canta a música pra mim? - Sirius pediu apontando a partitura

- É que... tem muita gente aqui - respondeu nervosa - quem sabe outro dia.

- Ah... que que custa? - fez um olhar de cão sem dono

- Não, me dá vergonha

- Vai...

- Tá, mas só essa estrofe, tá? - limpou a garganta e começou a cantar "Love me tender" de forma suave, fechando os olhos para não ficar nervosa diante do moreno.

Quando terminou, ainda com os olhos fechados, notou como alguém a puxava e lhe dava um beijo na testa. Abriu os olhos e se separou lentamente. Era Sirius! Parecia tão surpreendido quanto ela. Tirou as mãos dos ombros da garota rapidamente.

- Hã... foi muito... bonito - disse nervoso - Vou indo que... tenho que... fazer... um negócio - Kate só confirmou com a cabeça, com os olhos como pratos enquanto via que Sirius ía embora. Mas alguém a despertou de seu sonho.

- AHÁAAAAAA! - gritava comicamente Elise - Eu vi tudo! Que nojento! Lave a testa com sabão.

Mas a loira fez pouco caso da amiga e se escondeu atrás da partitura. Sorria feito besta.

Sirius, por sua vez, saiu da Torre sem saber muito bem pra onde ia. Por que tinha feito isso? Era tão doce com os olhos fechados, cantando com essa voz que apertava o coração... tinha sido um impulso. Ía submerso em pensamento confusos que não se deu conta de alguém que vinha na direção contraria sem possibilidade de frear. Bum!

- Almofadinhas!

- Pontas!

- Que aconteceu? - perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, enquanto se ajudavam para levantar

- Você parecia Evans fugindo de ti - brincou Sirius

- Quem te disse que eu estar assim tem a ver que vi Evans quase nua?

- Quem disse isso? - perguntou Sirius sorrindo - Você viu Evans n...? - James tapou a boca dele

- Quer que o castelo inteiro saiba? Se Kate ou Elise souber, vão me bater!

- Quem te disse que eu estar assim tem a ver que beijei Kate? - perguntou semitranstornado Sirius, que apenas a menção de "Kate" ativou todos os mecanismos de defesa.

James devolveu o sorriso pícaro de uns momentos atrás.

- Você não pergunta e eu não pergunto - disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-----------------------------------------

Uns dias depois, já de noite, no bosque proibido, numa parte afastada do castelo, o cervo, o rato, o cão e o lobo brincavam rolando pelo solo e se mordendo amigavelmente. Tinham tomado a precaução de ficarem o mais afastados possível do castelo e de Hogsmead, não queriam o susto da outra vez.

Enquanto seguiam com seus jogos, a águia de fogo se aproximou voando e pousou no galho da árvore próxima. No princípio, não se deram conta de sua presença, mas o cervo a viu em seguida e ficou observando-a. Seus amigos, com curiosidade para ver o que ele tanto olhava, a viram também. Então a águia voou até eles e pousou do dorso do lobo, e bicou afetuosamente as orelhas dele. Se não fosse impossível, qualquer um teria jurado que o lobo sorriu aliviado. A águia depois voou até o cervo e, com más intenções, bicou forte na cabeça, para depois sair voando e se perder na densidade da Floresta. Os amigos do cervo fizeram o gesto mais próximo de um sorriso possível, e o primeiro se jogou em cima dele. Foi um alívio ver a águia que achavam que estava morta.


End file.
